NTS, Sapphire's Tale
by SapphireNight
Summary: 18 years post Revolutions. The 'Matrix Angels' free Sapphire, but what is it that connects her to Trinity and Neo, who failed to return alive from 01, and to the Matrix Angels themselves? This leads to the revelation of a secret kept for 18 years...
1. Rabbit goes down the hole

Okay, you know the drill; nothing is mine, I'm just using the brilliant world provided by the Wachowski brothers to write a fanfiction. I am female, and unfortunately don't hang around the Matrix set with the stars, so you cant really say that I am one of the W Brothers (all bow down before them).

Oh, and thanks to my good friend, who came up with the name Saoirse, which is Celtic/Gaelic for freedom (female). Thanks also to a very helpful reviewer who has lent me the use of his character. I won't name him, but thank you very much. This character appears in later chapters.

I just want to add a little note that has been brought to my attention by a recent review. I am not writing a 'blatant self-insert', nor am I writing a Mary Sue. Sapphire is a purely original character, and is not based on me in any way. For example, I wouldn't go crashing down the whole school network at age 10* because the ICT teacher had accused me of 'refusing to work and continue chatting with friends in the class'. (This by the way is going to be part of a prequel, if I people want me to continue the story lines). I wouldn't ever stand in front of Morpheus (theoretically) in a sparring program and tell him to hit me if he can. I would be running away in the other direction screaming. Sapphire isn't anything like me. She does have her problems and difficulties as anyone has, probably more so. She might appear to be a bit of a know-it-all now, but doesn't a lot of people like to get the better hand of things while they can? 

Sapphire is just a name I have loved for a long time, and I've always imagined Trinity and Neo using it for their daughter's name. At the time of registering, I was not intending to write this story, several plot details were still incomplete and at the time, I was already working on another project- Thrice. I saw no problem in naming myself that when my other choice was taken. So sorry, but Sapphire isn't me, and is nothing like me. 

* I say age 10, but by the time I write it, that detail may change.

Reviews appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed. Oh, and this is separate from 'You only live thrice'. It is not a sequel.

Enjoy!

*~*~*

Niobe had been sitting in her room when Sparks had given her a shout. 18 years after the Great War had ended, but she still remained the same woman she was before. She raced up to the operator's station he was sitting at and read the message that they had just received. They had been expecting the message, it had been a while since they had last had one. It was from the matrix, from the 'Matrix Angels', as they were being called. The mysterious group or couple was responsible for directing the rebels to whomever to free from the virtual world now. They always contacted a ship that could handle an unplugging, and ensured safety to the rebels that entered the matrix to free the people, although the protection was only very rarely needed.

Niobe read the message carefully. It was the standard type they received from them.

~To Niobe, and the crew of the Logos II.

There is a person we would like you to unplug. His name is Rabbit, and he has already made the choice. He is in his mid teens, and is currently waiting in the Heart 'o the City Hotel, in room 309. Unplugging facilities in the usual hotel opposite are fully operational.

Please come within the quarter hour.

The Oracle wishes to see him when he is ready. It would be best if Morpheus brings him, as she wishes to speak with him as well. 

"Matrix Angels" ~

They had always signed their name with quote marks because it was not their real names, but they were happy to be known by that. No one knew their real names, but it didn't matter. To everyone, they were the Matrix Angels.

The rest of the crew had joined Niobe- the second officer, Ghost, and the young recruit, freed just after the war ended, called Saoirse. She looked around at them, motionless, standing there, and said in her usual impatient voice, "Well? What are you waiting for? Red-pill, room 309."

~*~

Rabbit sat nervously on the edge of the bed where the three black-clad people had left him. The man had said that he would be picked up soon, and that he shouldn't worry, that they would be close by, making sure he would be okay. That gave him some comfort, but he wished that this 'Niobe' woman would hurry up.

He suddenly jumped as he heard a noise close by, a door banging. He looked up startled as the door opposite him was opened, and an attractive looking woman in her mid 40s appeared. 

She looked at him, and her stiffness seemed to disappear. 

"You Rabbit?"

He nodded. She moved over nearer to him and replied, "I'm Niobe. You will be safe with me."

"Yes they said I would. They said you would free me."

"They?" She knew exactly who it was, but that didn't stop her from trying to find out more about them. She had a very inquisitive mind at times.

"Those three who called you. I don't know who they were, but it looked like it was a couple and their daughter."

Now _that_ was interesting. They had figured out it was usually the same two or three people who always contacted their ships, and the people to be unplugged, and that one of them looked like a teen, but they hadn't found out that much before than that.

Niobe stood up and held out her hand, which the teen took. She led him to the exit of the building where Ghost and Saoirse was waiting. They swiftly moved through the street, heading to the near-by hotel where the unplugging facilities were. Niobe felt like she was being watched. It was an odd feeling that seemed to happen to everyone when they had received a message from the Matrix Angels, and some people had suspected it was the Angels that were watching them, but it still was an unnerving feeling anyway.

They walked down the street, Niobe leading, Rabbit just behind her, and the last two bringing up the rear. Niobe could almost make out a figure moving with them, high on the roofs of the buildings to her right, but she wasn't sure. It was, after all, pitch black. 

Niobe was only distracted for a matter of a few seconds, but it was long enough, as she missed the new figure cutting across towards her until it was too late.

He jumped out at them, and started his attack. Niobe reacted instantaneously, raising her arm to block a punch, trying to return some, and adding a few kicks for the sake of it.

She was lucky she wasn't fighting an agent. Whilst they were still around in the matrix, it was vary rare now that they would come after the rebels, as the humans had stuck to the rules laid down by the machines. Most of the time. No, it wasn't an agent, but it was one of the assassin programs. Abel. A werewolf, that used to work for the Merovingian. He was now one of the resistance programs, who didn't accept the peace with the humans. And he was also winning.

Niobe was flung to the floor, and landed painfully hard. Ghost stepped in to help as she went down, but it was almost hopeless, as Abel's cousin, Cain, had joined the fight. Niobe got to her feet again, but was startled when she realised that there was a second person that had also joined the fight then, and judging by the fact she was successfully kicking both werewolves ass's at the same time, she was on their side. A shot rang out into the night, and Abel grabbed his chest, but then went back to the fight a few seconds later as if nothing had happened. They were immune to normal bullets.

Niobe couldn't make her out clearly, but what she could see was that she had long black hair and was wearing a black vinyl outfit that looked like it could have been taken straight out of Trinity's wardrobe. In fact, her fighting style was remarkably like Trinity. If she didn't know any better… _No, don't think that. She is dead. We buried her, along side Neo._

Niobe continued to watch the woman as she fought. However much she tried to ignore it, the thought kept on resurfacing, and in the end, she didn't know what to believe. Niobe had watched Trinity grow up, they had all been on one ship at one time, and she knew her style. Even after 18 years, she recognised it. The way the woman twisted and turned, the moves she made. Characteristic of Trinity. _But she is dead._

Whoever it was dispatched the two werewolves with a couple of shots from a gun she was holding. They fell over, dead. Obviously silver bullets, but like Morpheus had once told her, how many people keep silver bullets in their gun? 

Now that the woman was still, they could see her clearly for the first time. No, she wasn't Trinity, but she did look a great deal like her. She figure in front of them was in her late teens. She wore a very similar styled outfit to Trinity, which sort of flared out in a skirt part over her covered legs. She had long black hair, that was pulled back at the top and platted down, which was also gelled to give a startling sheen. She had a triangular metal clip in her hair, and metallic nail varnish on her hands to match. They went almost perfectly with her blue/grey eyes, a little speck of brown in the right iris. 

Rabbit, the boy they were supposed to be unplugging, looked at this girl with recognition in his eyes. He thanked her, thanked her for saving them, thanked her for keeping her word and protecting them. Niobe realised why it was only he that recognised her. They had never met the Matrix Angels. This young woman was probably that daughter he had mentioned. 

She stood straight and tall in front of them for another moment. 

And then she was gone.

*~*~*

Okay, this is where I will say thanks to those that review my 'Its in your blood', since I cant add author note chapters, and I believe that people do need to be thanked. 'Its in your blood' reviews will be at the bottom of each page, reviews for this story will be at the top of each page.

Okay, thanks to:

Zaneta, its appreciated. I hope you like. And remember what I said on Tuesday, okay, it's not fair if you tell anyone.

richard the pedantic, thanks so much, its good to read reviews like that! Tell me what you think of this story.

Divamercury, thanks for the review, my faithful reviewer! There might be a sequel, but it won't be for a while, if I do get a plot finalized, or thought up.

Kal Torak, thanks for your review, thanks so much for your complements, I hope this story is up to your expectations.

Trialia, yeah, I've seen a few where it's hanging, the authors don't know what to do. I'm glad I managed to find a way to finish it in the end. I was worried myself. And I'm not going to write them dead…

Angel Leviathan, hey, thanks so much for your review, I just had to have that line in. it was so funny to see my mum laugh at that!

Neo Lover, thanks for the applause! I hope you like this one too.

Sci-freak GrodySpork, thanks very much for the suggestion. I will keep that in mind, and when I'm ready to write the sequel, I'm sure that that will be there. Very good suggestion, so thanks. I will try to create a plot round it.

~*~

Bye for now!


	2. Visit to the Oracle

Thank you to my first two reviewers of this story, Kal Torak and richard the pedantic, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Constructive reviews welcomed. Enjoy!

Oh, and I've just realised, from re-reading the brilliant story 'Legacy' again from my favourites list, that the idea for the dolls actually came from Dark Puck, so I really should say thank you to you, and advise anyone who reads this to read this persons works, because they are brilliant!

* * *

Morpheus stood in the room and waited for the boy to materialize. Niobe had informed him straight away about her newest crewmember, and about the request made in the Matrix Angels' message.

It had taken five days to get the boy into a fit state after unplugging, and a further couple to download him with everything he needed to know and test that knowledge. And now, it was his first trip to the Oracle. Morpheus was taking him alone, as one person was enough to accompany someone to the Oracle's apartment these days.

The boy materialized in front of him, scared and anxious as his name suggested. Thankfully, Niobe had shown him what Morpheus looked like, so he would at least know that, but Rabbit was still as anxious as ever he was.

Morpheus led the boy down the street and into an old, decrepit looking building, pausing to look behind him at Rabbit every so often to make sure he was still with him. Rabbit had stopped before entering the elevator, picking a piece of paper off the floor that had caught his eye. Morpheus had ignored it at first, believing it to be the usual rubbish that littered the building, but he changed his mind when he saw Rabbits face when he was looking at it. He seemed to be surprised yet intrigued looking at the paper, and his face lit up into the faint glimmer of a smile. Morpheus tried to discreetly look over the lad's shoulder at the paper, but was confused to only see only a logo-like drawing with the words "good luck" in scrawley writing underneath it.

The drawing was of an equilateral triangle, pointing upwards. Inside there were three letters, an 'N' and a 'T' at the top, and an 'S' at the bottom, filling up almost all of the room inside. Morpheus didn't understand whatever message the boy had picked up, but then he reminded himself that he didn't necessarily need to, but the drawing plagued his thoughts until he reached the Oracle's door.

The door was opened for the two visitors by a figure that came up to Morpheus' waist. Morpheus smiled and crouched down until he was eye level with the girl.

"Hello, Sati. How are you today? May we come in?"

The girl gave an adorable laugh. "Hello, she said it would be you here. She's been waiting to see you two."

Sati moved away from the door, allowing the visitors inside, and made her way into the living room, which was littered with Barbie-like dolls. She picked up two them as she said, "Oracle wants to talk to Rabbit first. You will stay with me, wont you? Do you want to play?" She said holding up a doll in his direction as she gazed upwards into Morpheus' eyes, her soulful brown ones looking up innocently.

Rabbit got a shock when hearing the girl, as he spun around and found him face to face (or well, face to cookie tray,) with the Oracle. The old lady gave a loving laugh, and moved the tray towards Morpheus, who took one, and then she lowered the tray towards Sati, who took three cookies. The little girl was stuffing one in her mouth when the Oracle turned around to go back inside her kitchen, indicating Rabbit to come with her with a loving hand on his shoulder, guiding him. Morpheus always assumed the child program liked 'being' a six-year-old, and didn't want to grow up. It was her own personal Never-Land, and she never wanted to leave.

Morpheus looked down at the crumb littered floor, and then looked closely at the dolls around her. Almost all of them were dressed in black in one form or another. He picked up the one she had offered him, one with a white coat, and studied it. It looked remarkable like Seraph. He picked up dark skinned doll, this time wearing a leather coat. He examined this one very closely, trying to verify what he thought he saw. It was him.

He looked at them all, except for the three Sati was playing enthusiastically with, and recognised them all. The Oracle, Niobe, Ghost, Kid, the Merovingian, Persephone, Cain, Abel, and several other of the Merovingian's minions. He looked at the two dolls remaining in Sati's hands, the third lying just below on her lap. He moved forward and took then from the little girl's hands. She didn't mind; she just smiled sweetly as she let her favourite toys go. Morpheus studied the dolls for a while like he did with his own, although at one glance, he knew he didn't need to. Long black wool coat- _Neo._ Shiny black outfit, short black hair- _Trinity_.

His hand was slowly reaching for the last doll in Sati's hands, this time clad in a similar shiny black outfit, but with long black hair, when the girl spoke, bringing him back to reality.

"The Oracle will see you now. Get me another cookie, will you, please?"

Morpheus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing remotely intelligent came to mind. He silently found his way into the kitchen, passing Rabbit on the way, accompanied by a woman with long red hair and startling green eyes, who also looked strangely familiar to Morpheus, but he knew he had never seen anyone like her in his life. He tried to straighten his mind out with all of this curious information, but he just succeeded in giving himself a light headache. He heard the woman say something in a familiar sounding voice to Sati, but then the Oracle brought all attention back to herself as he entered her kitchen.

"Don't try to decipher it, Morpheus. It will only make your headache worse."

Okay, sometimes it was just creepy the way she can know things like that. The Oracle continued to smile eerily at him, slowly lifting the cigarette in her hand to her mouth, breathing in and then exhaling the smoke in what looked like slow motion. She blinked, and then lowered the cigarette into the ashtray, laying it there. She looked intensely at him again, and then started talking.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she paused again, reading his face, before continuing.

"I thank you for coming. What I needed to talk to you about is a matter of great importance, yet it is not necessarily urgent." She picked the cigarette up again, and took another drag, before looking seriously at Morpheus.

"Some friends of mine are going to be in contact with you again, in the very near future. They want you to unplug someone. Someone very special to them, and to me."

Morpheus realised whom she was talking about with surprise, but then scalded himself for his ignorance. The Matrix Angels, programs who worked on their side would of course have regular contact with the Oracle, the major program defending the human race.

"I want you to look after her. She is much more special than ordinary unfreed minds, and you need to understand that. She holds many surprises, and is certainty not what you would call normal," the Oracle said with a laugh, "but she knows more than you could imagine. Don't dismiss her because of her age, or newness, she'll prove you wrong. Stand by her side, she's had friends surrounding her all her life in this world, she is going into an environment virtually alone." She sighed.

"You must let your instincts guide you once again, Morpheus. And who knows, you might find lost friends." She smiled again.

"Here, take a cookie. You might as well take another for Sati; she has a sweet tooth, the little beauty. Mull it over for a while, but don't worry, nobody is meant to know everything, especially a secret that has been kept for exactly 18 years now. I imagine I will see you again soon. At the main park on the eve of Remembrance Day? Sati has promised me that she will make the show very beautiful this year. Who knows, she might make the Annual Sunrise as beautiful as it was when she first found her propose." She laughed again, mainly at the look on Morpheus' face as he realised what the Oracle was saying, and what Sati's real purpose was.

The Oracle nudged at the plate on the table, and the now completely confused man picked up two cookies, and exited the kitchen.

He walked up to Sati, who was sitting on the floor, waiting for him. Rabbit was sitting on the sofa beside her. There were no dolls on the ground now. Morpheus passed her a cookie, and she said sadly, "Auntie told me to put them away. That I shouldn't play with them around guests." She suddenly brightened up, and said, "I'll see you again soon. At Remembrance Eve. I'm making an even better sunrise this year, in honour of them." Morpheus knew who 'them' was. Remembrance Day was the day of celebration of the end of the Great War, and of remembrance of those who lost their lives fighting it. Especially Trinity, and Neo, who ended it ultimately. It was common knowledge now that on the eve of that day that there is a magnificent sunrise in the Matrix, in honour of the day. And now Morpheus knew who the little program was that was responsible for it was.

Morpheus, his head still cluttered with ideas and all the information he had just received, motioned to Rabbit. It was time to go.

Morpheus made his way through the building, down the elevator, and to the ground floor, when something caught his eye this time.

One of the tramps that usually slept on the row of seats was reading a newspaper. Morpheus moved towards it, hardly believing that he was seeing was he was. He half expected to wake up in his small hard bed in his quarters. But no. He knew he was awake. The Oracle had told him not to disbelieve what he sees, and it was the main reason he had noticed how artificial and unreal the matrix reality was.

And there in front of him, was the news headline, in enormous letters that spanned the whole page, screaming at him.

TRINITY HACKS AGAIN!


	3. Meeting Sapphire

Thank you to:

leeloo_dalas_multipass84, thanks for reviewing, and I'm sure to keep you hanging on the edge of your seat for a while yet, I've got quite a few surprises lined up, like what EmyLyii realised NTS stood for.

richard the pedantic. I don't really know. It seems so. I'm just updating faster cus I know how frustrated you lot get when I don't update quickly!

Zaneta, hey thanks again. I'm glad you like! And I know you show the same passion in your work, too, so don't you stop writing your fics. 

angel of darkness 4585. Don't worry, the next chapter is already written, so it will be up Monday or Tuesday, depending on how much I'm into writing the next chappie.

EmyLyii, hey, nice to hear from you again! Oh, and yes, you are right. And if you read this chapter carefully, you might notice some other things, but I'm sure you have already figured them out.

and thanks to GreyElvenWarrior (I put the thanks at the bottom, as it is about my other fic)

A.N., may I once again remind you that the main character in this fic is named Sapphire cus I've loved the name since I was a little girl, and the reason my pen name is SapphireNight is cus I couldn't use my real name, and so used my fav other name. I know its weird that I'm writing a fic with the main character called part of my pen name, but I had the plot kinda worked out for a while, and I'm keeping the name, because that is who she _is_.

Enjoy!

*~*~*

~To Morpheus, and the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar II.

There is a person we would like you to unplug. Her name is Sapphire, and she means a lot to us. She is wearing blue, and will meet you in the 'Unreal Club' in half an hour. Unplugging facilities and escape routes in the old hotel "Lafayette" opposite have been checked and are fully operational. 

Her pod being kept at the far east side of the Power Plant, just to the side of the Fields. You will need to negotiate with the machine tower for her release. To do this you will need to mention "NTS".

She will want to see the Oracle when she is recovered. It would be best if this is done as soon as possible. Take care of her.

NTS "Matrix Angels" ~

Morpheus stared at the message. It had come about two minutes after he had returned from visiting the Oracle with Niobe's new recruit. Morpheus had of course told his crew that they would probably be expecting the message the moment he was out of the jack-in chair, and had been in mid discussion about the conversations and revelations he had had when the message had arrived. Of course, he had to admit that he wasn't surprised. There had been far too many surprises for him in the last half-hour for him to have been totally shocked by another one. However, Link had the most amusing expression of shock on his face that Morpheus just wished he had a camera right there for blackmailing purposes. 

One thing it did show, however, was that this NTS thing, the logo Rabbit had seen, and the Matrix Angels were connected. What else would give the scared kid comfort other than the ones that had found him first, and had contacted the Logos? Why would he have to negotiate the release of a mind with the mention of those three letters?

He guessed he would find out sooner or later, and knowing the day he was having, it was most likely to be sooner. He would just have to wait 30 minutes to find out. In the mean time, he began to pilot the ship to its new destination, and readied the crew for the arrival of the new girl.

29…

28…

~*~

Sapphire stood there at the back of the 'Unreal Club' with the two Matrix Angels. She was wearing a very vibrant short blue dress, which matched her blazing shoulder length red hair and soulful green eyes. The Matrix Angels were wearing their usual black, and were reassuring her again that things would be alright. She would manage in the real world.

"I don't know how long it will take you to recover once your out, it takes different times, depending on age and other things. It might be that you'll recover a lot quicker than normal, but I don't know for sure." The man was saying.

Sapphire took a deep breath and gave a nod, trying bravely to take this all in and at the same time keep herself from losing her composure and having a panic attack.

The woman gave her a small smile, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fire. Everything will be okay."

The man, however, was looking past Sapphire's head at the entrance to the club.

"They're here." He said softly, almost mournfully.

Sapphire stood there, looking at the two as if they were the last things on the Earth. She couldn't take it anymore, and she dashed forward, enveloping the two in a hug. The woman smiled a little, and patted her back. The man was close to tears.

"Good bye, Little One." He managed.

"Good bye, Dad, Mum." She said, before they separated.

Sapphire's mother gave her a kiss on her cheek before she turned to leave. And then they were gone.

She took a few deep breaths, before slowly turning round and making her way to the entrance to the club, where a coloured man wearing a long leather jacket was waiting, his eyes searching the club.

She instantly recognised him as Morpheus from her parents descriptions of him, and from a drawing her mum had once done. She was a very good artist, a talent Sapphire had inherited among a lot of other things, like her hacking abilities.

She moved her way through until she was directly in front of the captain, and gazed up at him. He was nearly a head taller than her, but she ignored that fact, as she pulled the stunt her mother had suggested. It was in fact done the same thing she had done to her dad the first time they met, and that was a story that had been told again and again to Sapphire. Although Sapphire was only going to attempt the first part here, identifying and addressing the target by their hacker name. _Here we go._

"Hello, Morpheus."

His mouth opened in surprise. She kept her face neutral, hiding a little smile.

"I guess I should have expected that." He muttered. "Follow me, Sapphire."

She followed him. Her demeanour was calm and collected, and even though she was burning up inside, she showed none of it. It was a useful trait her mother had taught her. It was a shame that she couldn't practice it on her parents, as they saw right through it. She had learnt that it was almost impossible to hide anything from them, which had yet again been proved a week ago, when she had hacked into the IRS database. Her father had actually been very proud with her when they found out, but her mum had put her foot down and punished her. She remembered the looks on her parents faces when the newspaper had been unfolded to see the front-page headline blazing at them. Her dad had almost burst out laughing, whilst her mum had turned the most amazing shade of red. Her punishment was actually a rather enjoyable one, although she didn't dare tell them that. It was to properly fight/train with one of their friends, a program called Seraph. Although she had trained with him on a regular basis, he had pulled out all the stops this time, and she only realised later that he was testing her, seeing if she was ready to be unplugged. She had passed. And that was why she was here now.

Sapphire obediently followed Morpheus down the street and into an abandoned hotel/apartment building. Although it was dank and decaying, the place seemed oddly familiar to her, for some reason. It was strange and creepy, as if it were haunted, but she knew ghosts didn't exist. Real ones, anyway.

She was led into room with only two very worn red arm chairs in it. The billowy floor length curtains at the back of the room moved the rubble and several broken bricks that were scattered around beneath it. There was also a large brown stain on the curtain, creeping down onto the floor, that looked to be many years old.

She took a seat in the chair nearest to the door, seeing for the first time the small wooden table standing between the two chairs with a glass of water waiting upon it. Morpheus took the other seat, and removed a metal container from his pocket. She could tell he was trying to figure out what to say to her, so she decided to start.

"I already know, Morpheus. About the Matrix, about the real world, I understand what's been going on. I have for a long time." she said quietly. "I have already made my decision. I need to see it for my self now. That is why they contacted you."

Morpheus nodded and took the two pills out of the silver case. He placed them onto both hands, and moved them forward, towards the girl. She knew what to do. As she reached out to take the red pill, he hastily cautioned, "Are you sure? There is no turning back."

She gave a small laugh and swallowed the red pill with the water. "I've been sure all my life."

Morpheus was still looking curiously at her when he took his mobile* out of his pocket and hit a speed dial number. Sapphire could just about hear the other end.

"Operator."

"Link, have you got her?"

Sapphire looked up quickly as she recognised the name, from her parents. 

"Um, yeah…"

"Yes or no. It is a simple question."

Link gave a sigh. "Yes, we have her, and she is ready, but you sure as hell are going to get another surprise."

Morpheus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure about that." he muttered as the line was disconnected. He then led the girl into the neighbouring room, and prepared to unplug her.

*~*~*

* or cell, if you prefer, but I'm English, so I call it a mobile.

if you have any questions about my fic, don't worry, just ask them in a review. I don't mind how silly they might seem, but I will answer them, cus I know how annoying it is if you don't understand something in a fic and you don't want to embarrass your self by asking. So don't worry, I'll explain things again, I don't mind what it is you don't understand. I'll even try to send a picture of the logo I described if you want, just tell me and leave your email.

And thanks to a reviewer for my 'You only live thrice' fic.

GreyElvenWarrior, thanks so much! I'm blushing so much, I've got my Matrix Angels blushing! Oh, and thanks so much for the complement, its not every day I get one like that! And that was the 60th review for 'Thrice'! Bring out the party poppers!


	4. Yet more surprises

Thanks to:

EmyLyii, right again!!! I'll have some more puzzles for you to figure out in a couple of chapters time!

Trialia, thanks again, I hope I don't disappoint. oh, and by the way, your post-rev story is looking very good

richard the pedantic, yep, better read the chapters first. Oh, and how exactly are you going to find and dig my garden up and put diseases there!?! Actually, I probably shouldn't ask that! Oh, and if you want to dig anyone's garden up, dig up my teachers, they're the ones who have just given me a detention, which I just served today.

Orcus, I think you might be right if I think I know what you're getting at. Well, you'll have to wait one or two chapters to find out! Oh, and thanks for reviewing, its not often I see new reviewers, so thanks!

*~*~*

Morpheus returned to his real body after he completed Sapphire's unplugging process, and made his way to the lower deck where he presumed she had just been rescued by the Claw. However he jumped down the last ladder to find a totally different scene. The Claw was rolling itself up as expected in the background, but not from retrieving her nude body. It had been used to bring onboard the _pod_ she was lying in. And the pod did not contain the usual red/pink slime. It was completely clear. 

In front of him Kid and Zee were helping the poor girl out of the slime bath. All the tubes that were once connected to the girl were floating suspended in the pod having been automatically removed by the machinery itself, except the one leading to the back of her head. Zee quickly unscrewed it and wrapped her in a blanket. 

Everyone was looking curiously at Sapphire, for obvious reasons, including the fact that she had something that no one else had when unplugged.

__

Hair. Long, waist length _black_ hair. 

Only Morpheus had been in the matrix and seen her real appearance, with shoulder length red hair, and only he knew that if she even should have hair, it should have been the same colour as her RSI. But no, it wasn't, and at the moment, he didn't really care that her hair wasn't the right colour, he only cared that she had the hair in the first place.

The rest of the crew had very reluctantly left the lower level when ordered, leaving the only female and the captain behind to begin the process of making the girl healthy. Morpheus carried Sapphire into the Sickbay, the only other room on that level. Zee began to dry her off and do a quick inspection of her whilst Morpheus began collecting the usual instruments needed and turned the fluorescent lights on. He turned back to the bed to start.

"Heart rate and breathing is ok, and she is fully conscious." Zee informed him. The girls eyes were open, and were looking at her and around the room she was in. She blinked wearily a couple of times, and Zee quietly informed her that her eyes would recover in a few days. She mumbled something that sounded a little like, "I know.", but Zee couldn't be sure. Zee covered her to keep her walm while she took the captain aside.

"Apart from the fact that she is the first person in history to be removed from a clear white pod, and to have hair, she has also got semi-formed muscles and about half the number of usual plugs in her."

Morpheus gave her a double take. "What?"

Zee sighed. "She has the usual neural plug, and all the main plugs responsible for keeping her alive, but she doesn't have any of the plugs we've discovered as being connected to the gaining or removing of energy, which is, well, what people like yourself were wanted for in the first place."

"So what you are saying that the machines were keeping her alive, but were not using her as an energy source." Morpheus asked, his brows furrowed.

"Exactly. I think that is also why she has muscles and hair, because she had the spare energy to grow them. And also why the pod contents is that colour, because probably the usual red contents has something to do with removing energy, but of course I would have to run some tests to be absolutely sure."

"Right, of course." Morpheus said, half listening as he was deep in thought again.

"Sir, would you mind if I ran a blood test?" Zee said, after a little pause as she plucked up the courage to ask. 

"Why?"

"I don't know, just a little sneak suspicion."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, she has obviously been treated differently by the machines, and the Matrix Angels knew about that. She looks to be approximately seventeen years old, and she just, well." she struggled to find the right words.

"I want to know if she might be related to anyone we know." she half suggested her explanation.

"She's a pod born. Its highly unlikely." Morpheus reminded her.

"I know, but. She just. Didn't you notice anything special about her features?" Zee said at last, trying to show what she was getting at. Morpheus tilted his head a bit, remembering what Sapphire looked like inside the Matrix, and how her appearance was so different to her real body. However, he knew that she wouldn't know about that, she hadn't been there, so there must be something else that she'd seen.

"She had very similar features to Trinity." She said quietly, after breaking the silence. Morpheus raised an eyebrow. Zee sighed again, frustrated, as she remembered what she'd said to Link 18 years ago about Morpheus being crazy. Why didn't she ever listen to even herself? She gave another attempted, however this time getting the point across as simply possible.

"She has that brown, almost black hair, practically identical facial features to her, and has her pail blue eyes. She's practically a spitting image of her."

Morpheus gave her a sharp look, muttering something under his breath. Zee quickly tried to explain herself again, frightened that she had been out of line, and annoyed at herself for her abruptness.

"I mean, we don't really know, this girl has been treated differently than everyone else, she has Trinity's features, and both the Oracle and the Matrix angels wanted her to be safe and cared for here. I just think that it must be linked, there must be an explanation somewhere."

Morpheus looked up at his medical officer finally.

"It is an interesting idea you have, and I'm curious where it could lead. I was thinking about the events that happened earlier today, and about when you commented on Sapphire's features. When I went to meet her, I saw her at the back of the club, with I think what must be two of the Matrix Angels. She _hugged_ them, and then they left. She then made her way to me, and she knew instinctively who I was. She also didn't have long black hair, or blue eyes. They were green, and her hair was shoulder length and red."

Zee didn't know what to say. This was as much of a surprise as everything else was.

"Maybe you should contact Niobe. I mean, it was from her message that you were asked to meet with the Oracle. And she also said she had found out a little bit about the Matrix Angels"

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. Its been a while time since we've met up, and I believe the Logos is pretty close to us." Zee managed to hide the laugh that the statement brought up, as it had in fact only been one day before the Matrix Angels' message to Niobe that they had met up- just over a week ago. "Good idea, Zee. I'll tell the rest of the crew once we're finished up here." He continued, oblivious to her slight change in expression, as she tried to hide her smile. She realised it would have been very beneficial if she had gotten lessons from Trinity as to how she hid her emotions, as Zee realised that she was failing. 

"Actually, why don't you go now. I'll be able to work on Sapphire alone, she doesn't need half as much work as other people, and she is in pretty good health anyway." She hoped it would work.

"Thank you." _Bingo!_ He went out of the room, and was almost up the stairs when Zee called after him.

"Say 'Hi' to Niobe for me, and tell Link that I'll be here for a little while before I'm done for the day."

"I will!" Morpheus shouted down, halfway up the ladder.

Zee smiled, and returned back to the room, where Sapphire was now _sitting_ on her bed, waiting for her.

"You know, not a lot of people have enough strength to sit up on their beds after being freed." Zee said sarcastically, a kind smile on her face as she studied the girl for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not what you'd call 'normal', then." Sapphire replied, smiling at the look her doctor gave her in return.

*~*~*

Oh, and by the way, if you are interested, I have a lot of pictures from a specific scene in Revolutions- the Trinity and Bane/Smith fight. Oh, and I have a few bad quality ones of just after the Logos crashed, if you know what I mean. If anyone wants me to send them any specific ones. just email me/ say so in a review (make sure I have your email), and I'll send them to you. And make sure you have enough space to receive the attachments. Just if you want them, you know. I think I'm not the only one suffering from Revolutions withdrawal, as you are all reading these Rev fanfictions. 


	5. Revelations

Thanks to:

leeloo_dalas_multipass84, are the pics ok? Did you manage to regester? Thanks for reviewing again. If you need my help for anything, just email.

EmyLyii, hmm, interesting theory. Very close indeed. But not quite spot on. It will be revealed in the next chapter. (Tip, who do you think is Sapphire's dad?)

Kal Torak, thanks for the complements! I'm glad you like Thrice so much too! They have both been equally enjoyable to write. Thanks so much for the complements, I'm honoured you think that of me!

richard the pedantic, don't worry about looking foolish or anything. You weren't the one to be repeatedly asked to sing 'Grease' in front of my class for the last two days (and then being told I'm good by everyone, including my form tutor. *grins*). If you are going to be digging up my garden, would you mind doing the weeds, they're getting kinda getting out of hand now… :) thanks for reviewing.

Ok, note to all reviewers, especially those threatening to dig up my garden and cough a lot, I have just now started my half term. That means I have a whole week free from school. As much as I want to spend all that time writing fanfiction, my GCSE's are in just about a couple of months, so I need to spend the time revising, full time. That means I wont be updating so frequently as the time goes on. I will however, try to write a few chapters this half term, so I can post them at regular intervals to keep you guys interested. I'm sorry about this, but I really do need to do the revision. Look on the bright side, I will still be updating, I'm not going on hold.

*~*~*

Morpheus was welcoming Niobe and her crew back onboard his ship when Zee suddenly burst into the core, disturbing them. Her face was glowing bright red from her run, and she tried to talk, but was hindered by the need for air. Link came over to her and held her up so she could get her breath, all the while asking what she had just found. She in return gave him a look that just screamed _"what do you think I'm trying to do here? I would if I could."_

Morpheus was as interested as Link was, and had reluctantly excused himself from Niobe's company to see what had got her so excited. She would never have interrupted him and made such a scene like that if it wasn't something important.

"I was- Was ri- I…I was right!" she managed to say, still panting hardly.

"Right about what?"

"The test I did!" she said excitedly.

"Zee, if I remember correctly, you were going to perform several tests." Morpheus said, a little frustrated, but willing not to saying anything about that. He knew very well it had been himself like that over 18 years ago.

"What was it you found out?" Link interjected, every bit as curious as Morpheus.

"That man," she said, stretching her arm and pointing at Ghost's back, "is an uncle! I've ran it several times. I'm sure."

Morpheus stared at her for a moment, as did Link, before he rushed off to Niobe and asked to see her and her crew in the mess hall straight away. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I just need to sort something out first." And then he was off, dashing to the ladder before practically throwing himself down it. Niobe and Ghost exchanged glances as they heard a thud, which was then succeeded by a small "ow".

~*~

The door opened a crack, and a eye was pressed up against it to see if anyone was inside. The room was seen to be completely empty, and a slender figure slid inside. Sapphire took a quick look at the small mess hall, and walked in further, surveying the food dispensers. It was very small and cramped, but she didn't mind. She had been fed intravenously all her life, and for the last couple of days, and she really wanted something solid in her stomach. Or, rather, something that wasn't completely liquid fed into her veins. She opened various draws, eventually finding a bowl and a spork, and poured herself out some the goop from the nearest dispenser . She sat herself down at the end of the lonely table and started to eat her first meal, muttering silently to herself about some of the things her parents had told her about the food.

"Tasty Wheat? This doesn't taste anything like Tasty Wheat. I think the 'runny eggs' describes this best. Or 'snot' is a good one…"

She shoved another spoonful into her mouth and looked around the room carefully for the first time. It was cold and depressing, but oddly held the sort of feeling of history, and past activity.

As she lifted yet another spoonful to her mouth, her eyes came upon a plaque that was fixed just to the side of the door, which she hadn't seen when she first came in. Her hand froze, the food hovering just an inch in front of her mouth. She just sat there transfixed on the plaque, her eyes flowing over the letters again and again. She finally lowered the spoon back to the bowl, and just stayed there like that, staring at it.

'In Memory Of Trinity And Neo. Our Saviours And Good Friends. May You Remain Together, Wherever You Are. You May Not Be With Us Anymore, But You Will Remain In Our Hearts, Always.'

Beside it was a triangular symbol, similar to the one that Sapphire had been brought up with, but it was different. Inside the triangle was a large number 1, with 'Neo' under it. It looked to be the symbol that the freed people used.

It brought up so many emotions within Sapphire. She could hardly process them all, and just stayed there, blankly looking at it. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the door opening, some ten minutes later.

~*~

Niobe entered the mess, expecting it to be empty, but was proven wrong. She gasped. 

Sapphire was there, solemnly eating some food. Sapphire, the very same girl that had joined in the fight when they ran into trouble freeing Rabbit.

"Hello, Captain Niobe." The girl said politely, but very eerily. She had not been told the captain's name by anyone. She didn't even know the Logos was going to visit the Neb.

"Hello…" Niobe replied, curious yet confidently. Ghost, Sparks and Saoirse slowly filed into the room after Niobe, eyes on the girl in front of them. They stood there absolutely silent, too intrigued and possibly shocked to say anything or even whisper amongst themselves.

"How's Rabbit doing?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm okay, doing pretty well, actually, thank you." the normally shy boy said cheerfully, emerging into the room behind the grownups.

Morpheus then came in behind him, totally confused. "What's the-? Sapphire? How did you…?"

"I was feeling a bit restless, wanted to stretch my legs."

"But-? Its only been two days…? How come you're even fully _conscious_?"

"I don't know, but I'm mostly all done and healed. Some of the plugs are still a little raw, but they're fine." She said, whilst pulling up the lose sleeve and showing him her arm. There were some fresh dressings over her plugs where they had been manipulated by Zee.

All the while, Niobe, Ghost and Saoirse had looks of utmost confusion and curiosity at the little conversation between the girl they clearly recognised and the captain. Niobe decided to break up the conversation. 

"Morpheus, this is the girl you unplugged?"

The man in question broke off his fast becoming one-sided conversation with Sapphire, and looked over curiously at his lover. "Yeah, why…?"

"Morpheus," Niobe said quietly, yet clearly, "_She's a Matrix Angel!_"

Morpheus turned to stare at the girl, and for once in his life, was completely blown for words. 

*~*~*


	6. Hacking

Thanks to:

GreyElvenWarrior, another link to the pics is below. I hope you like this chapter! I know how bad it is. I can't believe how long it is till the DVD comes out! Please, can I borrow your shoulder to cry on?

leeloo-dalas-multipass84, good to see you've registered! Hope your stories are okay, but it seems your doing pretty well with them!

EmyLyii, next instalment, how is your theory doing? And yes, you are right. Sapphire is Neo and Trinity's daughter. And about Morpheus, I think you'll find out later in the chapter (smirks!) 

Kal Torak, might be best you log in, but I know how annoying some computers can be. Like my school librarian said, technology is good, only when it works. And I can completely understand about calling a DOS computer 'Matrix'. Really fitting!

richard the pedantic, good to hear from you as always. Nice to know my plants are going to survive till the summer. Thanks for reviewing, it seems many people have their theories about Sapphire… Thanks for your advice about the GCSE's, I'll be sure to note that!

And on to the story!

*~*~*

Sapphire sat at the operator's station, her fingers nimbly flying over the keyboards. The was hacking into restricted files on the ships computer, every so often selecting a file and copying it to a separate discrete folder. She used only a couple of the side monitors to view the information, and every so often glanced at the three main matrix screens. She was using as little space as possible, as it meant there was less screens to look at so she could keep her attention on some other things, and of course it was less obvious if any one happened to interrupt her. Which would really only work if she knew if someone was coming in the first place.

Niobe silently entered the Core, and saw the girl. She approached from behind her, but Sapphire didn't stop what she was doing. She obviously didn't know the captain was there. 

The older woman came directly behind her, planning to surprise the girl by her presence.

"Hello Niobe." Sapphire said calmly, turning the surprise onto the lady behind her instead.

"What? How-?" Niobe said, a little shocked.

"The matrix screens make perfect mirrors." She said, matter-of-factly, nodding at the screens in question. She had seen her all along.

"Oh. Right." 

Niobe paused, a bit taken back by the girl's openness at what she was doing.

"You do realise that hacking into our computers most secure files is generally not found acceptable?"

"Uh-huh." Sapphire said, without even turning to look at her, still concentrating on the screens. Niobe didn't know what to say. She looked carefully at the girl's progress, and analysed her technique. _Very impressive._

"You are quite a talented hacker. One of the best, I could say. You know of course most of us here have had good experience."

"Yes."

"So how come I haven't heard of you before. This type of hacking needs experience. You've only been freed for three days, and this is the first time I've ever known about you." Niobe glanced at the Matrix screens, and was sure she saw the girl give a small smile.

"I've never been caught. I'm also not one of those hackers who leave smirking messages. They are too frequently traced."

"Hmm, right," Niobe agreed, then frowned. "Never been caught?"

"Well, by the authorities anyway. I find it very hard to keep anything from my parents, though." Sapphire for some reason felt she could put complete trust in the captain.

"Your parents?!?" Niobe said astounded. Firstly, hackers never ever tell their parents, it was a bit no-no. Secondly, seeing how talented Sapphire was as a hacker, she couldn't hide her activities from those parents? And thirdly, Niobe knew who genetically were her parents - two people that had been dead since before she was born.

"Well, not my _real_ parents, of course. In the Matrix…" she trailed off.

Niobe was intrigued at the whole girl's character. Then she remembered what the girl was doing again.

"Sapphire, as much as a good hacker you are, you should not be hacking into the Neb's most secure files!" For some reason, Niobe found she couldn't tell her off as easily as she normally could. Her usual harshness was very soft towards her.

"We've done it many a time before. There are just some things that can only be accessed from the hard-drive itself."

"What?" Niobe said confused. _What was the girl talking about?_

Sapphire finally stopped typing and turned round to face her at last.

"You guys seriously never knew? I knew we were good, but I didn't realise we were that good."

"What are you talking about? Who's 'we'?"

Sapphire just gave her a look.

"How do you think that the 'Matrix Angels' always know which ships have enough equipment or enough space to support an unplugging, or if they are dealing with one of their own unpluggings? We hack them, remotely, from the matrix. My parents know which ships should be okay, and then we check. We always cover our tracks, we have to, but I didn't realise you guys didn't even suspect anything."

Niobe stood there, completely astounded at the new information that had just been presented to her. She had in fact frequently thought about how the Matrix Angels knew which ships to send messages to, but hadn't ever considered hacking. 

She was also surprised at how much the girl was telling her, after all those 18 years that the Matrix Angels had been helping them. She'd only been freed for two days and three full nights, and she was putting complete confidence in Niobe?

Sapphire swivelled round to face the screens again, and continued her activities. Niobe didn't specifically look to see what she was doing, but one glance told her the girl was writing a few commands into one of the construct loading programs. The Logos was very similar to the Neb', and the computer systems were almost identical, so Niobe knew what was being accessed.

After another couple of minutes, Sapphire finally finished, letting out a sigh. She turned back round again and looked at the captain.

"Niobe, I need to see the Oracle as soon as possible."

"Yes, alright. The message we got said you would." Niobe replied, a little surprised.

Sapphire gave a little laugh. "Parents! What are they like?"

Niobe smiled too. The daughter of Neo and Trinity, the girl cared for her entire life by the Matrix Angels, was commenting about parents! 

"I'll tell Morpheus now" Niobe said, and turned away from Sapphire, still with a smile on her face as she went to find her lover.

~*~

Niobe came back into the core five minutes later, this time with Morpheus at her heals. She was thankful to see that Sapphire had returned the couple of screens she used to normal, and that the girl was standing completely guilt-free by one of the jack-in chairs. 

Niobe hadn't told Morpheus about what Sapphire had told her yet. The girl wanted to visit the oracle, and it was unlikely that she would be able to if Niobe started the sentence with 'Hi, Honey. Your new recruit is hacking into your most secure files, and says her parents, the _Matrix Angels_, often hack our files before contacting us. By the way, she wants to see the Oracle, can she go?'. No, it was very unlikely.

"So, you want to see the Oracle, do you?" Morpheus said, that classic smile on his face.

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to go as soon as possible."

Morpheus nodded, and carried on.

"All right. I think it will be okay if we went in a couple of days, then."

"Couple of days? Why? Can't we go now?" Sapphire complained.

Morpheus smiled at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Sorry. The Matrix may not be as dangerous as it was twenty years ago, but you still need to know how to defend yourself. You haven't had any downloads at all yet, and they take quite a bit of time. And then, of course, I like to check your technique. Not to mention the fact that you have only been unplugged for just under three days!"

Niobe's mouth opened in shock and confusion at her lover's statement.

"Morpheus, I don't need any downloads. I already know how to 'defend myself'." Sapphire said calmly.

"You may have had some previous practice in your life, but I would like you to have the downloads. They'll just perfect your technique and give you more stability in your moves, etc."

Niobe was completely shocked at Morpheus. How can he say that? She had told him about the girl's identity only six hours ago. _Either he's forgotten, or he's in denial._

"Morpheus, I mean no disrespect, but _I don't need any downloads_. I was raised in the Matrix by a group of programs in the Oracle's tight circle. I was taught how to fight from a very young age, by several experienced worriers, including Seraph. I don't need any downloads."

Morpheus thought for a moment.

"All right, then. Prove it."

Sapphire was startled by his sudden request.

"What? No!"

"Why not? Fight me."

"I'm not going to fight you." Sapphire said, in outrage.

"Why do you say that?" Morpheus said, the tone of his voice annoyingly calm like he always is.

Sapphire paused for a moment, a bit taken back by his question.

"I'm not going to fight you. I don't need to prove myself." She said finally.

"Then you are not going to see the Oracle." Morpheus replied, matter-of-factly.

Sapphire gave him a death glance, and gave a little growl as she climbed into the nearest jack-in chair.

"Fine. Fine. But don't hold back." She muttered darkly as Niobe slid the needle in.

"She really takes after her mother, doesn't she?" Niobe said to the other captain with a smile.

Morpheus grinned as he climbed into a chair of his own. Now this really would be interesting.

Niobe gave him a quick kiss, and then slid the spike into him too. She loaded them up into a basic sparring program and then rushed out to collect the rest of the two crews. 

This would be very interesting indeed.

*~*~*

To all those suffering from Revolutions withdrawal (which could be a few, why else would you read a fanfic like this).

Okay, the link below is where someone (who I am very very grateful to) has taken 130 screen caps of the Bane/Smith fight on the Logos. The first section is from where Trinity leaves Neo to check the fuses, to where Bane has the gun on Neo, and the second section is when Neo comes down into the room with the gun, to where Trinity frees herself from where bane bound her hands. These are not my pictures, I just happened to stumble across them. The transcript for that scene is below the link. Oh, and just tell me if you want the transcript, and I'll send it to you. I also have reloaded, and the shooting script of the first Matrix. Oh, and sorry about the subtitles. As I said, they aren't my The Logos: pilot cabin. )

Trinity: Ready ? 

( the lights go out. )

Trinity: Engine's still firing. Must be a fuse. I'll check it out. 

Bane: I should've known he'd sent his bitch first. 

Trinity: Bane ?! 

Bane: No one ever got away from me as many times as you did. Every single time I thought it was the last. Every time I was sure we had you, but somehow you'd slip through our fingers. I really can't express just how aggravating that can be. 

Trinity: What are you talking about ? 

Bane: I think I'll might enjoy killing you as much as killing him. 

Trinity: Neo! It's Bane, he's psychotic! 

Bane: You're gonna pay for that. 

~*~

Bane: Mr. Anderson. I see you're as predictable in this world as you are in the other. 

Neo: What ? 

Trinity: He's out of his mind. 

Bane: It might appear that way to you, but Mr. Anderson and I know that appearances can be deceiving. It'll all become clear in a moment, now, thank you for bringing the gun. You can set it down right there. 

Trinity: Don't do it. Shoot. Shoot now. 

Bane: Yes, shoot, fry us, burn us alive! 

Trinity: Shoot, Neo. If you don't, he'll kill us both. 

Bane: He knows he should do it but he won't. He can't. 

Trinity: Do it. 

( Neo puts the gun down. )

Bane: Back away from the gun and turn around. 

Neo: Let her go. 

Bane: [Somehow familiar, isn't it ?]. We've been here before, you and I. Remember ? I do. I think of nothing else. 

Neo: Who are you ? 

Bane: Still don't recognize me ? I admit, it is difficult to think, encased in this rotting piece of meat. The stink of it filling every breath, a suffocating cloud you can't escape. ( spits blood ) Disgusting! Look at how pathetically fragile it is. Nothing this weak is meant to survive. 

Neo: What do you want ? 

Bane: I want what you want. 

( Neo recognizes Smith in Bane. )

Bane: Yes. That's it, Mr. Anderson. Look past flesh, look through the soft gelatin of these dull cow eyes and see your enemy. 

Neo: No. 

Bane: Oh yes, Mr. Anderson. 

Neo: It can't be. 

Bane: There's nowhere I can't go, there's nowhere I won't find you. 

Neo: It's impossible. 

Bane: Not impossible. Inevitable. Goodbye, Mr. Anderson. 

Trinity: This is it, it's gotta be. ( She pushes a circuit breaker, the lights go out ) 

( Bane/Neo fight. )

Trinity: Neo. 

Bane: I wish you could see yourself, Mr. Anderson. The blind messiah. You're a symbol for all of your kind, Mr. Anderson. Helpless, pathetic. Just waiting to be put out of your misery. 

Neo: I can see you. 

Bane: It's not over, Mr. Anderson. It's not over. 

Neo: Trinity! 

Trinity: Neo. Oh no. Your eyes. 

Neo: I'll be okay. It's all right, Trin. But I think you'll have to drive. 

~*~
Don't sue me! Just passing on info you might like. 


	7. Morpheus is fighting Sapphire

Thanks to:

GreyElvenWarrior, sorry about my email, it seems to be very temperamental. Thanks for the sites you gave me, and for the emails!

leeloo-dalas-multipass84 , oh, just wait, you'll have your request, just read on! And keep going with your own fics, they're good!

Trialia, thanks again, its actually kinda funny writing Morpheus, I'm glad you believe that it is realistic, thanks! Thanks for the encouragement with my exams, I will have to do more revision and that, so I might not be updating as much later, but I'll keep it steady now.

EmyLyii , oooh, who do you want to win? Read on to find out though! Thanks for the review!

Kal Torak , I'll try to put the link in my profile, like it was suggested. Good luck keeping your computer working, I'll pray for ya!

richard the pedantic, the standard empty threat is expected, introducing my garden to Napalm is quite an original one though, so is it as late in the day as you think?

Kal Torak, again. I'll try to get the email thing fixed, I promise! Bye!

And now, onto the chapter!

*~*~*.

Morpheus appeared in the sparring program as it was loaded up, Sapphire already waiting for him with her arms on her hips. They were both wearing the sparring outfits the program placed them in, and both were ready to fight.

Morpheus looked at the seventeen-year-old in front of him, seeing that she her hair was still black as it was in the real world. Her long hair was braided from the top of her head to keep it out of the way, the plat falling down her back and ending just above her waist. Her ice blue eyes that gave her a very lethal looking image, and the appearance as a whole was a lot like Trinity. She was ready to fight, and she knew how to intimidate her enemy.

Her stunning resemblance to her mother now she was in the construct did a little more than unease him. Morpheus knew how lethal Trinity had been, and rather suspected that any daughter of hers and Neo's would be equally dangerous or more so. However, in an attempt to keep calm, he told himself that whatever she might think, she had not had any downloads, and so could not be nearly as skilled as he was. 

How wrong he was.

He faced her, and prepared to give his usual speech to all new recruits. She decided she didn't want to hear it.

"If you tell me to 'hit you, if I can', than you are sadly mistaken. You are going to have to try a lot harder than that. Don't hold back, and maybe I will consider trying to do so for you."

And then, without any warning, she was off. She started by throwing a few punches at him, all of which Morpheus blocked with ease. They were very simple and easy punches, aimed inexpertly at his chest. He was starting to think it wouldn't be so bad, when she caught him. She had distracted him with some easy blows, and then brought round a well-placed stunner that just oozed of style and grace. He remembered when he had tested Neo that first time, when he had managed to hit him by the end of the first training session; something that no one else had been able to do. The situation here was very different, but it just seemed to spring into his mind.

Sapphire continued her attack; Morpheus able to block some blows, unable with some others. He realised that she was actually a lot more skilful than most people around, and felt very foolish for telling her to prove herself. It seemed she was doing precisely that, and he wondered if he would be coming out in one piece or even the same colour as he went in. However, he was determined to find out the full extent of her skills, so the fight continued.

~*~.

The two crews of the Logos and the Nebuchadnezzar crowded round the operator's station, avidly watching the occurrences in the sparring program. They oo'd and ahh'd as blows were thrown, hit and blocked. They had never seen a fight as extraordinary as this before. No one managed to fight Morpheus with such skill as was being displayed here, and definitely not when it was their first time against him.

Ghost stood watching to the left of the group, frowning slightly as he tracked Sapphire's code. The majority of the group cringed as Sapphire executed a particularly stylish and painful move, but he and Niobe didn't.

"Morpheus should have known to duck that…," Ghost said, frowning again as he watched. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but it felt instinctive.

"That was one of Trinity's favourite moves." Niobe said. "You used to train with her often, didn't you?" she added as an afterthought, exchanging another glance with Ghost, from where she stood beside Link and Zee to the right of the operator's station. He didn't say anything in return.

"Well, I guess she must have inherited it." Link muttered, still staring up at the ongoing fight, where Sapphire had just knocked Morpheus into the ground again.

"No, can't be. You may be able to inherit the ability to fight well, but you don't inherit the ability to fight using the same style as your parents." Niobe stated, eyebrows frowning with the realisation of what she said, and the implications it created. 

"That is something you are taught." Zee finished for her, and the three exchanged glances before looking back at the screens again.

The fight was still going strong, and Morpheus also seemed to realise whom Sapphire's fighting technique was similar to. He had started to accommodate for that, twisting round to avoid a scorpion kick that surly would been given to him if he were fighting Trinity. He then dropped to the floor preparing swipe Sapphire's legs from under her while she altered the failed move into a type of back flip. Instead of landing where she should have done, she carries her momentum forwards through a handstand position and sprang upwards into the air, gaining great height. She twisted round in mid air in an almost cat like manor, righting herself as she began her descent, and landing with an attack already formed. Morpheus, totally unprepared for the sequence of moves, did not move out of the way in time. Sapphire continued her attack, frequently varying moves and even her technique from time to time to keep Morpheus on his toes. She was getting more and more of her hits through, and was blocking many more of Morpheus' blows. She was winning again. 

There were frequent calls of "wow!" or "did you see that!?" coming from the crews surrounding the operators station still as the fight became more enthralling. Niobe, Link and Zee eagerly watched the ongoing occurrences, however also continuing their small discussion between themselves.

"You know what I don't understand? When we unplugged him," Niobe said, nodding her head in the direction of Rabbit, who was anxiously bobbing up and down watching the fight with a big smile pasted over his face, "And Sapphire joined in the fight? I don't think she specifically knew at first that the two programs were werewolf-based at first."

Link and Zee frowned and leaned in closer to Niobe, willing her on to continue. "She killed them with silver bullets in the end, but I remember she fired her gun at them before that, when she first joined the fight, but it didn't even hinder them when it hit." 

"What are you saying?" Link asked quickly.

"I'm saying that she had normal bullets loaded, I'm sure of it. You wouldn't normally put a mixture in your gun, especially if your not even expecting to use it. I think that she realised what the programs were, and then accommodated for it." More blank stares. "I'm saying she changed the coding of those bullets to make them silver when she fired them."

"But, how is that possible?" Link asked curiously.

"Just think who her parents are. She must have inherited the ability to manipulated things like Neo did." Niobe reasoned.

"Of course!" Zee exclaimed loudly, making her husband jump.

"Sorry luv. It's just, it makes sense. Morpheus told me that when he went to meet her, her whole appearance was different. Shoulder length red hair, I think he said, and green eyes. I think she must have the ability to change her appearance at will! That's why you had those weird readings off her. " She said to Link. He still looked clueless.

"Yeah, maybe, but why would she want to hide her appearance?" he said, completely confused.

"Because Morpheus would recognise who she looked like, and that would lead to questions. I imagine the Matrix Angels wanted Morpheus to unplug her as quickly as possible, save the questions for later. You don't know, he might have refused to unplug her all together." Niobe answered for him.

They looked back at the fight again, and mulled the conversation over in their heads. This was all very weird. Sapphire was still fighting Morpheus with everything she had, using a verity of moves and styles that showed just how skilled she was, and how long she must have trained for. She was mesmerising as she fought, her movements were so smooth and well placed, it seemed to be almost tranquil.

She finally stopped her attack and stood calmly in front of her opponent. She wasn't even breaking into a sweat, whilst Morpheus lay supporting himself on the floor, panting heavily. Sapphire had made sure not to give him any blows that could seriously hurt or injure him, but had still put him through his paces. She eyed him with a slight smile on her face, watching him pant, before crouching towards him and saying, "You think that's air your breathing now?" before straightening up again. Morpheus' eyes went wide as he inaudibly muttered _"Bloody hell!"_ before slowly standing up on his feet again and declared, "Yes, I think you can see the Oracle soon." 

The whole crowd around the screens burst into applause and laughter at this, and watched with glee as the two fighters were unplugged again. Morpheus and Sapphire were then surrounded by their adoring crewmates, babbling and asking them random and petty questions. Niobe asked Zee and Link to meet her in the Neb's mess hall an hour after the lights were powered down before she began to push through the crowd. She moved through, giving a big and sincere 'Well done' to Sapphire, before coming to a stop in front of the other captain. "Well, I think someone was a little bit mistaken here." She said, arms crossed and stern expression on her face, which broke into a rare smile as she watched the man struggle out of his chair.

"Remind me to listen to you in future." Morpheus muttered, before Niobe took him into a long and passionate kiss.

*~*~*.

I'll put the sites I have suggested into my profile.


	8. Back in the Matrix

Ok, sorry for the delay, but my school workload is really getting to me. I'm sorry to say that my next update my not be very soon, but there will be one. Also, please, please, PLEASE give me your feedback, anything. Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you are unsure of. School is very stressful, and I am getting very depressed because of it. The main thing that cheers me up is you guys, when I find I've received a review. So please, tell me what you think.

Thanks to:

GreyElvenWarrior, thanks so much for that review, like I said, really cheers me up!

EmyLyii, of course she kicks his ass!!! And you should have seen my mum's reaction when she read that line (over my shoulder, of course!)

leeloo-dalas-multipass84, thanks so much!!! I know what you mean, I live off of fanfics! I hope this next chapter is okay!

richard the pedantic. Okay, sorry I didn't give you the credit before, my hotmail account has gone very weird, but I think its better now. I'm so sorry for not realising you reviewed, please forgive me for not including you! And I also take back the comment about introducing your garden to Napalm! Thanks for reading! And I'm so so sorry!

Okay guys, I might not post the next chapter for a while, so make this one last! It's a big one! Enjoy!

*~*~*

Sapphire appeared in the great expanse of white, more commonly known as the construct. She was wearing a black PVC outfit, the same one she wore when helping Niobe free Rabbit. It was her usual appearance, and she was grateful that she hadn't appeared in the outfit she had been unplugged in. Yes, the blue dress and hair and eye changes has been okay, and they were appealing, but they were just illusions; they weren't what she really looked like, who she really was. That was what mattered most to her, the individuality of her appearance. It was what defined her from other fighters. Appearance, and of course most importantly talent, were the things that she took great pride in.

Her hair was tied back in its usual fashion; the top part gelled and held in place with a metal clasp, and then was platted downwards. Her nails were now coated with metallic nail varnish to match the metal clasp, something that, as a teenager, was a must. Her eyes were once again an attractive pale blue, which emphasised the characteristic brown speck in the right iris. If there was anything that she was really proud about her natural appearance, it was her eyes. They were unique, and were also reflective of her parents, who she actually looked up to. 

As she waited for her captain, Sapphire's hand discreetly moved over a concealed pocket in her PVC outfit, checking its contents. She smiled slightly. It was now set.

A few moments later, Morpheus appeared in front of her, this time wearing his usual leather coat and coloured suit he had last worn in the matrix. He looked at Sapphire sceptically for a moment, taking in her full appearance now that she was stationary and not attacking him. She was no less lethal looking here than when she was in the sparring program. He was actually very surprised to see the girl in her present clothing, as he had half expected her to look like she did when he first met her. Instead, he saw the young woman that Niobe had described to him, and wondered why he hadn't specially noticed her visual appearance before then. She was a spitting image of her mother.

He took out his phone and talked to whoever it was on the other end, all the while eyeing the girl's image. It was her first time into the matrix since she had been unplugged, only her second time into the construct, and yet she already looked like one of the rebels. She was smart and stylish, and the PVC outfit gave plenty of room to manoeuvre round when fighting. He wasn't very surprised when studying the intricate metal clip in her hair to find he recognised the design. It was the same design that had been on the scrap paper Rabbit had seen, NTS- the design if the Matrix Angels. No surprise there, if Niobe was right, she was one. The metal clip was small and practical, yet personal, and gave an added touch to her unique and mysterious background. Somehow it seemed to look perfect sitting where it did, and it completed her over all appearance.

He knew that back onboard the ship, whatever crewmembers were there would be also watching her, studying her code, trying to work out more about her. It was as a rule that almost all of unplugged people wanted to know as much about something that intrigued them as possible, and would do almost anything to satisfy that thirst for knowledge. He could practically _see_ Niobe leaning closer to the screens to analyse Sapphire's code, and he knew there would be plenty of gossip going on.

Morpheus flipped his phone shut after ordering for the racks of guns to appear, and moved closer to Sapphire to let the rack pass behind him as they arrived. He picked up an automatic, just in case, and watched as the girl picked up her weapons. She considered some of the smaller guns, but after a few seconds picked up only one familiar looking knife. It was at least 3 ½ inches, and also happened to be the type of knife preferred by the only member of the ship that used to use them regularly- Trinity. After seeing first hand what Sapphire could do in unarmed combat, Morpheus sorely believed that put any weapon in her hand and she'd be unstoppable. The amount of training she must have done to fight the way she did, it was useless to think that she hadn't been given the same training with the use of guns, knives, and probably anything that lies close to hand.

She armed herself and turned round to face him. He noticed this and straitened up, waiting for her to speak. After a slight pause to study the details of her boots, she did.

"Look, about the sparring program, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to do what you said; I got a little frustrated before hand… I didn't mean to attack you like that." She said softly, barely looking him in the face. She was ashamed.

Morpheus sighed. "You don't need to apologise. You did only what I asked. I shouldn't have ordered you to do it in the first place, I got carried away."

"Then why did you allow me to carry on? I would have stopped if you wanted." Sapphire asked, slightly depressed.

"No. I knew what Niobe told me, about your skills, and I guess I was keen to see them first hand. I needed to see what you were capable of. I've also never had a crewmember ask to see the Oracle only three days after unplugging. I should have already known that you could handle yourself in the Matrix." He added with a slight chuckle.

She looked up at him properly then, her defences momentarily slipping, showing her full gratitude at his words.

"Thanks." She said finally, and her face lit up with a slight smile. Morpheus really couldn't blame her. He was glad that even through her extensive training, she hadn't been turned into an emotionless fighting or killing machine. She had kept her humanity, and that was the thing that mattered most. Without that, she might as well have been a machine.

"I was just wondering, though. Before we went in, you told me you would hold back. I think you still did, even though you gave me quite a workout. Just how much did you hold back?" Morpheus said, intrigued.

Sapphire's little smile instantly became a wider, more knowing one, and she seemed to glow with hidden pride. It radiated off her, giving Morpheus his answer. _Obviously quite a bit_.

They were then loaded up into the matrix, smile and all. Sapphire's expression changed yet again from the sly and knowing smile to a more excited and eager one. It then faded all together as the Composed Trinity LookTM covered it. She recognised instantly where she was, as it was only across the street from the Oracle's apartment. It was the closest exit there, so it was the most frequent one used by the rebels to visit the old lady.

They moved quickly and swiftly from the room; it seemed that after having to wait for Rabbit to pluck up the courage to jack in, Morpheus had had enough with being in the room longer than he needed. Moving with meaning and purpose, they crossed the street and entered the old and worn apartment block. They were almost running by the time they got to the elevator, and the ride inside it was nothing short of painful. When they were freed, Sapphire marched with purpose towards the Oracle's door, leaving Morpheus a few paced behind her. To his surprise, she grasped the knob and twisted, letting herself in before anyone had the chance to open it for them. It was the first time that Morpheus had seen the door opened from the outside; either a priestess or Seraph had always opened it from within. Sapphire held the door open for him before moving towards the kitchen, passing Seraph who had just come into the hall with a very confused expression on his face.

"Sorry!" Sapphire whispered with a smile as they passed him, the program returning the smile before walking down to the door they had just entered through. A faint jungle of keys could be heard as Sapphire and Morpheus walked on, succeeded by the scrape of a lock being opened.

Sapphire and Morpheus walked into the kitchen, seeing the Oracle in her usual place, perched up in front of the oven. She looked the same as she always did, staring into the depths of that oven as if it held the secret of the future. Possibly it did.

She looked back at them for a second to see who it was before turning back to oven again. "Sorry, kids. I only just put them in." She turned again to face them properly. "I wasn't expecting you for a little while yet. Huh, isn't that funny? You're only the second person to have ever done that. The first was eighteen years ago." She sighed. "It was the last time I saw your father before he ended the war. Sati hadn't even finished mixing the batter." Her face glowed in that unique way of hers, as she gave an apologetic smile to Sapphire. Morpheus stood aghast at what she said to the girl.

"Well, Sapphire, dear. It's nice to see you again. How's life in the real world treating you?"

"Um, okay, I guess. It's not been too bad, which is good."

"Had the odd surprise here and there I imagine…" The Oracle said with a knowing smile.

Sapphire gave her an exasperated sigh.

"Why don't you go back into the living room whilst I talk to Morpheus, Little One. Go on, _they're_ here. Seraph just got them, and they're anxious to hear your news." The Oracle said, the smile on her face widening as she watched the girl's reaction. Morpheus looked on puzzled as Sapphire's eyes suddenly glowed with anticipation, and she seemed to grow a couple of inches in height in the space of a few short seconds. Her whole face was filled with hope and excitement before she dashed back out of the kitchen, narrowly missing several breakable items, one of which he had to catch so it didn't break.

Morpheus placed the vase in his hands back on top of the table, moving closer to the doorway to watch Sapphire. He could clearly hear her shout "Mum! Dad!" and saw her run into the arms of two tall figures in black. He tried to look closer at the figures, just spotting a third one that was obviously Seraph, when a large obstacle blocked his view. He looked up to see it was the Oracle that had moved in front of him.

"Sorry, Morpheus. This is something for only her, I'm afraid. Just let her be. She hides many secrets, and this is just one more thing that you simply can't be privy to." She said in a light, yet commanding voice as she moved back to her seat in front of the oven.

"Of course, Oracle." Morpheus muttered, looking backwards now the doorway was clear again, but seeing nothing. The only thing he could see in the room was Seraph, who was closing the front door. He couldn't hear any sounds except for the program's quiet feet as he walked back, giving him the suspicion that Sapphire had probably left, along with the two figures. Who the figures were, he couldn't fathom. She had called them 'Mum' and 'Dad', yet he knew it must be impossible. He tried to think about the facts, but everything just got so confused.

The Oracle looked at him with an exasperated sigh, and shook her head. "Morpheus, what did I tell you last time you were here? Don't try to figure it out; you won't understand it yet, but you will do, possibly, in the future." She said.

The Oracle then went on to tell Morpheus about various, seemingly unimportant things. After a few minutes, the Oracle stopped and looked out down the hall, a frown covering her features as she moved her head sideways for a better view. She returned to her normal position, and turned to look at Morpheus again. 

"I'm afraid Sapphire might not be back for a while. It seems you'll have to go alone, but don't worry. I'll make sure to send her back to you before too long. Either later today, or tomorrow morning, I know you are planning to head back to Zion for a couple of days for the celebrations, so I wont delay that." 

Morpheus, his head completely cluttered and confused, not to mention surprised that she knew about that, just blankly nodded. The Oracle gestured to a plate of sweets on the table, which he took one from, and then said goodbye.

"Just make sure to be back here in the main park for dawn of Remembrance Day!" She called out to him in a stern voice as he walked out of the kitchen. She chuckled to herself as he disappeared from sight, and helped herself to a sweet. Seraph entered the kitchen, and looked at the old lady. She popped another sweet into her mouth and asked, "how did it go?"

After a moment, Seraph answered. "Just like you said it would. Though, you should consider extending the time you said to get her back." He received a raised eyebrow. "I doubt she will be leaving them of her own free will. When I left them, they were so excited, I could swear that their programming had been rewritten to that of a child " Seraph said, smile on his lips.

The Oracle smiled widely at the image of Trinity acting like a child.

"Yes, well. Neo and Trinity need some good news once in a while." She said. Seraph bowed, and left the room, smile still evident on his face. The Oracle chuckled once more, and took the tray of cookies out of the oven.


	9. Family Talk

Thank you to:

leeloo-dalas-multipass84, thanks! I'm pleased you think it is that good. I hope I didn't take too long, but I'm sorry that I cant update sooner.

GreyElvenWarrior, sorry!!! Oh, and you are going to love this chapter! And I already have the chapter planned out where Niobe meets the MA. It might be a while before Morpheus does, though.

EmyLyii, oh, don't feel ashamed, she's partly the reason I cant update so frequently! And I'm glad you liked that chapter, it brought a smile to my face writing it!

Trialia, ok, sorry, sorry, sorry. But I'm afraid I'll have to do the same here too. Big long chapter here, another cliffy! Enjoy…

richard the pedantic, oh, thank you for forgiving me! I feel so ashamed! Thanks for your comments about my work, its very uplifting to hear/read people saying that! so thanks so much!

and thanks to my new reviewer, Killian Orlight, glad you liked the story so much! I've written another post-rev story, where Neo and Trinity are revived. Its called 'you only live thrice', if you want to take a look. And by the way, don't say your work is dull, I had a little read, and I certainly don't think its dull. But don't leave it, keep going with it.

Thanks folks! And here you go, enjoy!

*~*~*

Sapphire ran into the arms of her parents she had been separated from for three days. They stayed like that in a group hug for ages, none of them with any intention of letting go. Trinity smiled at her daughter, all grown up, and having just come from the real world. Neo was so happy he was almost in tears again.

They were interrupted, however, by Seraph, as he moved them towards the front door of the Oracle's apartment, taking out his own key and unlocking the door to the family's home. He hurriedly ushered them through the door, casting a few anxious glances backward at the doorway of the kitchen, where the Oracle could be seen to block Morpheus' view from them. Seraph then shut the door behind them, and they were cut off from the Oracle's apartment.

Sapphire gave a little glance around the spacious entrance hall of her home, with its grand staircase and balcony above, and sighed in happiness. She then walked with her parents down to one of the living rooms, all the while giving excited descriptions of what had happened.

"And then he challenged me Can you believe it? _Morpheus challenged me!_ To fight him!"

Trinity had a surprised and amazed look in her face as she listened to her daughter. Neo was practically laughing with amazement, and said in a keen tone, "and who won?"

"I did! I stopped after a while, but I had given him quite a work out! Hey, you should have seen his face at the end when I told him what he said to you, you know, about 'you think that's air you're breathing'? It was so funny!"

Neo laughed very loudly again, and Trinity actually gave a true proper laugh as they moved to one the sofas in the room. Neo quietened down, and said jokingly to Sapphire, "So, what's it like to be bald? Don't worry, we all went through it. It'll grow to a decent length in no-time."

Sapphire looked at her father, and gave a little chuckle.

"Well, I, er… I'm not entirely bald."

"Really? How much hair do you have?" Trinity said, intrigued.

"Um, I'd say it's about… oh, _waist length!_" Sapphire said, smiling slyly.

Neo was speechless. Trinity was also equally as surprised.

"What? But, how?" She asked.

"I don't know! I've also got muscles too; they're actually pretty well developed. It was so weird. And I was in a clear pod, not red."

"Well, that's interesting. I'll have to find out about that." Neo said.

"It also didn't take me too long to recover, which I'm very glad about. Zee just had to do something with my plugs, and then it was just my eyes a bit sore for a while."

"Zee?"

"Yeah, I know! Link's there too. They really make a good couple. Plus Niobe and Morpheus are so cute together!"

"Niobe? Why is she there?" Trinity asked.

"Morpheus called her when they got me. I think they were using me as excuse to meet up again!"

"Hmm, yeah. Makes sense." Trinity said casually.

"So, tell us what's been going on in the real world since we, er, left." Neo said, curiosity getting the better of him. Trinity gave him a sharp look, but seemed equally as interested in the answer.

"I was only there three nights! How much do you think I could have found out?" Sapphire said incredulously. Neo looked down, unable to hide his disappointment. Trinity tried the best she could to conceal hers, but it was still blindingly obvious. 

Sapphire smiled as she put her hand into her concealed pocket and withdrew a disk. She watched as Trinity raised her head and look at it sceptically, disbelieving, and then saw her eyes light up in realisation. The night before, when Sapphire had finished hacking, she had programmed the construct to load her up with a disk concealed in that pocket when she entered an empty construct - i.e., when they were going to go into the matrix. The disk contained all the information she had hacked and saved into the secrete folder. All of the information concerning every major or important event in Zion and the two ships from the time they had been gone.

"All of the past eighteen years worth of history files. Saved right here." She said, waving the disk once, before handing it to her mother. Sapphire saw her and Neo exchanged an amazed glance. Sapphire continued, feeling kind of smug at playing her parents. "Three nights is more than enough time for me to hack into anything!"

~*~

"I'm guessing this is about Sapphire, right?" Link said as he saw Niobe when he entered the room with his wife. They both moved in and took a seat opposite the captain on the far end of the table. 

Niobe gave a slight nod of her head, and said a very direct "Yes."

"So, what is it? I mean, we all pretty much noticed that she's different from the usual freed person."

"Slightly more than different!" Zee interjected, giving Link an incredulous look.

"What do you think?" Niobe asked the medical officer.

"I think she's nothing short of remarkable." Zee replied, her tone completely serious.

"The way she fought…" Zee continued, remembering the complexity of the girl's moves.

"Yes. The way she fought. Exactly." Niobe said.

"Are you serious that that was Trinity's style you say she had?" Link questioned.

"Positive. For one thing, Ghost recognised the style. He used to spar with Trinity on a regular basis, which is why he commented on one of Sapphire's moves. And not to mention we were all on one ship for a long time in the past. We trained together. She had a very characteristic style."

"Well, from what I've seen in the past, I have to agree with that. She was exceptional." Zee commented.

"Let me get this straight. You say that our little miss Trinity could only have been good at fighting from her genes, but cant have inherited the style of fighting, cus it can only be taught, right?" Link said, looking at Zee for confirmation. She nodded as the third person spoke.

"That's right, and it's exactly why I wanted to talk with you here." Niobe said, getting straight to business.

"I've noticed more than a few things about Sapphire that I find unusual or practically impossible. And I know that you two have noticed similar things, you being the ship's medic, and you being the ships operator, -" Niobe explained.

"I may be the operator, but I haven't really seen more of her then anybody else. She hasn't even had any programs downloaded yet." interrupted Link.

"Yes, that may be true, but I still think you may have noticed something. And besides, I didn't think that I could invite Zee to this little conversation without you coming too." Niobe reasoned, face easing into a small smile for a few seconds.

"Hmm, fair point." Link agreed.

"Zee, what did you notice when you unplugged Sapphire?" Niobe directed, very much taking charge of the proceedings.

"Well, as you know Sapphire was in a completely pod, that was brought onboard the ship when we unplugged her. I tested the contents, and I was correct in believing that it was only acting as a fluid for her to be suspended in, it didn't have the usual characteristics associated with the removal or collection of thermal or electrical energy which the normal pods are filled with. Basically this allowed her to develop hair and small muscles, as the energy which would usually be dedicated to growing them wasn't diverted by the machines. Also, only the plugs related to keeping her alive were ever inserted into her. In layman's terms, they had connected this one girl up to the matrix, with the intention of never collecting any energy from her ever."

"Why?" asked Link, pretending that he had understood all of what she had said. His mind was in codes and cyber space, not in the finer details of human biology.

"Because of her parents." Niobe said suddenly, the answer just coming to her out of nowhere.

"Exactly. I don't know if they agreed to it intentionally, or if the machines did it themselves, but it does make sense. Including the fact that when I asked Sapphire her exact age, any guesses as to what she said?" asked Zee, looking straight at Niobe.

"Just under seventeen years and three months?"

"Spot on. I don't have any ideas as to why the machines would do a thing like that, but they did, with an obvious intention from the beginning never to use her as an energy source." The room went quiet again, all thinking more possible answers. 

"Wait a minute. Do you remember what Sapphire said to Morpheus in the Construct? Have you got a copy of the events?" Zee asked Niobe, suddenly thinking. Niobe brought a small pocketbook computer out, pressed a few buttons before passing it to Zee. She scrolled down pages of code, trying to find whatever she had obviously picked up. She then looked up quickly and said, "Have you still got a copy of Neo's first sparring session in the construct?"

Niobe looked a little confused for a moment, but she took the pocketbook of Zee and found the file that hadn't been opened for years. Zee looked down that one for a few seconds, highlighting some things, before turning the small computer round to face Niobe. She frowned at its contents, but then gave way into complete and utter surprise and almost disbelief. Link looked more than slightly upset that he didn't understand female telepathy, so Zee passed the pocketbook towards him. The screen was split so it showed the two sets of codes, side by side. On both, two phrases were highlighted.

" _'If you tell me to 'hit you if I can', you are sadly mistaken'_ and, _'You think that's air your breathing now?'_ That is what Sapphire said last night, right? And this, this is with Neo? _'Understand? Then hit me, if you can'. 'You think that's air your breathing now?'_." Link looked at the codes for a little bit, then stared at his wife.

"Are you saying that Sapphire knew what was said to her _father_, about a _year_ before she was even _born_?" Link questioned.

"I'm not saying anything. It's right here. Morpheus may have used the 'air' example only a few times, but he only ever asked Neo to 'hit him' on his first time. And she got it practically word perfect. She_ knows things _that she_ can't possibly know. She knows some things that only Neo would care to remember._"

Niobe and Link sat completely speechless. They had also reached the came conclusion, but it seemed so unlikely and unusual. Niobe finally found her mouth again, and told the others of the previous night's occurrences with Sapphire.

"Last night, I found Sapphire at your operators terminal. She was hacking into the ship's files. I watched her- she was in the most secure section, but she was only hacking what you'd call the 'history' files. Renovation in Zion, which ships were repaired, how many new ones made, details from the Neb' and my ship, for some reason."

"Just wait a minute! You say she was _hacking_ into _my_ computer, and you just stood by and _watched_?" Link cried, outraged. Niobe looked down, slightly embarrassed. 

"There was really nothing I could do." Niobe argued. When Link made a point to oppose, she cut him off before starting. "What was I suppose to do? Tell her off? Ban her from entering the Matrix, of going near the computers? Confine her to her room? The whole ship is linked to the computer, Link! She could access it from anywhere. And I'm not her superior, Morpheus is. Do you think that I would tell him that the kid of his prised Neo and Trinity was hacking into the securest files? That the child the Matrix Angels so desperately needed to be kept safe and looked after was betraying his trust. Did you want me to make her friendless and distrusted, after what they said in the message?" Niobe practically yelled at Link, who was now ashamed.

Niobe calmly counted to ten to contain her emotions before addressing the other two people again. "She told me that in the Matrix, she actually lives with the Matrix Angels. They are hackers, too. I imagine that's where she learnt it, as apparently her cyber activities are never secret from them. She said that before they send a message to a ship to unplug somebody, they hack them, to make sure there is room, and that they can cope. Have you ever noticed any evidence of being hacked before receiving a message?" Niobe asked. Link shook his head.

"Neither have I. But according to our little girl, they always hack several ships before hand to check if they can handle it. That's how they always know. Their girl is so experienced, I haven't seen a technique so impressive since Trinity hacked the IRS database." Niobe paused. "Do you two keep up with the news in the Matrix?"

"No, why should we? Nothing is related to us, and half of what is said doesn't make sense."

"Fair point. About a week ago, an article was published in one of the major news papers," Niobe said, concentrating on the pocketbook, "This article." She finished, and turned the computer round to show them the 'Trinity Hacks' article Morpheus had spotted days earlier.

"It says they don't know the identity of the hacker, but 'his' method of crossing the defences was unlike any previous attempt, but almost identical to the original person to succeed- Trinity, which is why they believed she was responsible. We all know that it's impossible, and she wouldn't have wanted to anyway, but what if it was _Sapphire_, trying to test her skills? She told me she doesn't like to advertise her activities, one of the reasons she's never been heard of before."

"'Hacking the IRS database in an almost identical manor to its first successful hacker'?" Link questioned, reading from the article. Niobe sighed and leaned back in her chair, defeated. Link however leaned forward to contribute, attracting the captain's attention again.

"You said the girl hacked like Trinity, and has definitely got her mother's fighting style, and that those things can only be taught. What if it wasn't intentional that she adopted Trinity's style? What if she was just taught how to fight by the best person she knew, and she retained most of the style of that person. What if she was taught to hack by one of the most notorious hackers of them all? I mean, she's living with the Matrix Angels you say, what if they _are _her _real parents_?"

There was complete silence as this statement struck home. No one knew what to say, or even to argue with the absurd suggestion. Nobody could deny the logic behind it. All eyes to stare at the plaque of remembrance on the wall. 'In Memory Of Trinity And Neo. Our Saviours And Good Friends. May You Remain Together, Wherever You Are. You May Not Be With Us Anymore, But You Will Remain In Our Hearts, Always.' 

__

Maybe they've been with us all along…

*~*~*

Okay, that's all for now folks! Next chapter should be up sometime, but it night be a while. It might continue on from this chapter, it might not, depends whether I take that part out or not, but you are going to like it!


	10. Peace

Ok, sorry about the wait, I have been very busy with schoolwork. **It is very likely that I will not be updating this story very quickly. The story is not over, and it is no way abandoned. I have to revise for very important exams at the moment, and do not have enough time to write chapters like I used to.** I will probably be adding chapters occasionally in the near future till my exams come up, so you will not have to wait months till I next update. But I won't be updating anything quickly until the exams are over. 

Thanks to the startling number or reviewers of this chapter! That includes:

Trialia, yep, so many 'maybes'! You'll find out!

kurtcobain01, hi! Thanks so much! And don't worry about the review thing, ff.net was having trouble with its server. Thanks for reviewing!

GreyElvenWarrior, I will keep it up, but as I said, it won't be anything resembling frequent. I have the next chapters planned out, and that includes one of the characters meeting Neo and Trinity, so don't worry!

EmyLyii, thanks, I hope this one is okay. It was kinda hurried, using stuff I wrote from before, but I hope it meets my usual standards. Then next few definitely will!

Kate- I've put thanks at the bottom.

Furious Angel303, thanks for your review! Yes I will be writing about Sapphire's life prior to this, thanks to you, and to another reviewer for the suggestion!

Kal Torak, look, I'm really really sorry! I'll try not to finish on a cliff-hanger, but I cant promice anything. Infact, I think the next few ones are cliff-hangers! Sorry! Ps, please keep bowing down to me, I like that!

richard the pedantic, hey, don't worry about how long it takes you to review, it's the fact that you do that is nice. Now, read closely. I want you to look at the author's note at the top of the page really carefully… Stop being pedantic!

Loctavious, Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe that you find my fiction good as well as my theories! I put a few theories here, but its mostly story. I'm glad you think it's worth reviewing!

(Thanks GreyElvenWarrior, Kal Torak, EmyLyii and Da Buffster for reviewing this chapter!

*~*~*

"You said the girl hacked like Trinity, and has definitely got her mother's fighting style, and that those things can only be taught. What if it wasn't intentional that she adopted Trinity's style? What if she was just taught how to fight by the best person she knew, and she retained most of the style of that person. What if she was taught to hack by one of the most notorious hackers of them all? I mean, she's living with the Matrix Angels you say, what if they are her real parents?" 

~*~

Niobe sighed. She glanced downwards before speaking.

"As fascinating as the idea is, how is it possible. They're bodies are buried in Zion, we know that. We know they were dead for a couple of days before they were returned to us with my ship, and there was no way they could have survived those injuries given any help anyway. If they are alive, then they would have tried to contact us." Niobe stated sadly, ashamed to have to reject the theory.

"They're machines. They can do pretty much anything with a human body. We all know how advanced they are, with their direct neural interfaces, and the whole harvesting energy from us. What is to say they found a way to keep them alive, in some form that isn't necessarily in a living, breathing body?" Link stated, getting carried away by even the thought of the possibilities.

"Why would they ever do that, or even agree to it? It doesn't make sense. _How_ could they even do that?"

"Niobe, apart from humans living in denial, what else makes up the population in the Matrix?" Link questioned.

"Are you saying they're _programs_? How? Why?"

"We don't know. But we don't even know what happened at Zero One for sure. We get the bloody and disfigured broken bodies of our long time good friends and heroes returned to us, and we're expected to pick up the pieces. We weren't even told fully the conditions of the peace. All we know is that Neo managed to negotiate for our survival."

"You know, that's a very good point. We don't know anything that happened. They made their way to the Machine City, and they didn't survive to make their way back." Zee stated, catching on to her husband's line of thought.

"It had to be something to do with destroying Smith. We know Neo succeeded, at the cost of his life, but there must be some other part in the bargain, which leads on to something that seems completely illogical. Personally, I do not believe that Trinity was killed by the machines in Zero One, that would not make sense. Neo had obviously found a way to negotiate, and to kill Trinity would have broken any terms of agreement. It would be totally illogical. Like it or not, they still needed the peace as much as we did. If Trinity was lost on the arrival at Zero One, then it is likely that Neo was so distressed that he didn't make his terms clear. To a logic bound machine, with two dead negotiators that had laid uncertain terms, it would do everything that it could think of that would be part of the laid terms so eradicate any 'errors' or misunderstandings." 

"Yeah, but would that stretch to keeping them alive in another form? Or giving them a child?" Zee asked.

"It depends what Neo asked for. We can assume he asked for peace, but for sure, we don't know."

"Wait a minute. Did any of you find out Sapphire's real name?" Link asked, on a seemingly unrelated topic.

"Real name? What do you mean, her name's Sapphire."

"No, I mean, she's a hacker, right? And the Matrix Angels always give us the hacker names of the ones we unplug. If Sapphire is just a hacker name, she must have a real one."

"Link, if she did grow up with her parents, would they give her two names? I mean, everyone unplugged knows each other by their hacker names and nothing else normally. The other name is part of a false life that everyone wants to forget, especially Trinity." Niobe stated, fading off at the end as she remembered what the woman had to live through before her unplugging.

"Possibly. But what if Trinity was pregnant when they set off, maybe not even long enough to be noticed by our records or examinations. If Neo asked for 'Peace', then that could mean anything. It could mean a _name._ Sapphire's real name. Peace Anderson."

~*~ 

Several hours later, they got a call from the matrix. Luckily, the crew was already awake as the time was considered as 'morning', and so Link was at the operator's station when the call was received. His eyebrows rose a little as he regarded the flashing light for a few seconds, before answering the call.

"Operator. You ready to come back to us?"

There was a small sound of laughter from the other end of the line, and Sapphire replied.

"Yes, Link. I'm coming back. Can't leave you lot too long without me being there to see those confused looks on your faces, can I?"

Link laughed with her. "No, I guess you can't!"

"Yeah. I will be coming back soon. Just give me a bit. I'll phone you in about half an hour. An hour tops. Then you can ring up an exit."

"Okay, then. By the way, what have you been doing in the matrix since you went for a visit to the Oracle yesterday?"

All he received was more chuckles over the other end, before Sapphire hung up. Link sighed. _Yep, another one to add onto the list. She's been taught her mothers annoying habit of cryptic clues and half-answered questions. No one did it better than Trinity._

He turned to look at Sapphire's sleeping body for a few moments before turning back and continuing on with his duties as operator.

~*~

Link looked backwards at Niobe when the second call came ¾ hours later. He answered immediately, while Niobe called back down to get Morpheus.

"Hello, Sapphire. Ready to come back to your second home?" Link said, smile on his face. Suddenly remembering, he anxiously glanced back at Niobe preparing to get an annoyed comment about protocol, but was relieved to see a similar smile on her lips.

He quickly replied to Sapphire again before disconnecting. Just then Morpheus entered the core, trying to hide a yawn. To Niobe's knowledge, he had gone to sleep at the usual time. However, he had spent the latter half of the night and early morning awake doing various captain-y jobs. Or, as Niobe suspected, trying to figure out the whole Sapphire mystery himself.

Link typed a few more commands into the computer, ordering an exit call. Morpheus walked back round behind Sapphire ready to withdraw the spike whilst Niobe moved in front of her to help Sapphire out of the chair. 

Her eyes flew open. Morpheus withdrew the spike.

"Well," Niobe said carefully, watching Sapphire's reaction as the needle was removed from her head. "It looks like we have Peace at home at last."

Morpheus looked at Niobe curiously. Sapphire was staring at the woman in total surprise and disbelief. Niobe's face grew into a small sly smile, unrecognised by Morpheus, but completely focused on by Sapphire. She had figured it out. 

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." Niobe said, taking the girls elbow and steering her out of the core. Sapphire hastily glanced out behind her, only to see Morpheus still with a confused expression on his face, and Link give her an encouraging thumbs-up. She calmed herself down, and let Niobe led her to the mess hall. 

"Don't worry, Sapphire. Everyone has their story. And it doesn't matter what it is, or how trivial or great it is, we all help and protect each other. It is always a big transaction coming from the Matrix, whatever the background. I will be here if you ever need help, or if you need a friend. So will Link, and Zee. We all will. If you have any problems, just ask. Okay?" Niobe said kindly as she led the girl forwards. They stopped as they came to the door.

"How did you know, about 'Peace'?" Sapphire questioned.

"What else would Neo have asked for?" Niobe said simply, smiling whilst opening the mess hall door for the dumbfounded girl.

The ship could be felt to have a slight lurch as the engines started to propel them out of broadcast depth and towards Zion. The Logos followed silently behind them, piloted by Ghost. Sparks accompanied him, being professionally irritating.

*~*~*

AN- Niobe is not being that friendly to Sapphire because of her parents. She is being like that cus she realises just how alone she must feel, and how shocking circumstances in Zion might be to her- you'll find out in the next few chapters. When they come. Aren't I mean!

Oh, and thanks to Kate for reviewing my other fic, 'Thrice'. I'm glad you like it so much! You really think it's that realistic? Thanks! If you are reading this, than I hope you like this one as well! (If you're wondering, I put reviews for other fics at the bottom of my current one.)


	11. Zion

Thanks to,

GreyElvenWarrior, well, here's more. I'm sorry it took so long to write it and post it, and I'm afraid it might be just as long till I get the next chapter up. Sorry. 

Kal Torak, oh, yes, mean is something I do very well. And I'm afraid I'll have to repeat what I said at the end of the last chapter. Thanks for the suggestion for the title! And thanks for your support.

EmyLyii, thanks also for the chapter title suggestion. About Sapphire's name, when I first had the story idea in my head, I was thinking of a way of explaining why the machines would keep Sapphire alive the way they did. Because she was really dead inside Trinity when she died. If you want to know, I'm saying they cloned Sapphire's DNA and grew a new embryo so she would effectively still be alive.

Da Buffster, home sick from school? Are you sure you're not totally crazy now anyway? I can tell you're not making sense! Anyway, thanks for the review, it cheers me up to read them. I hope you like this chapter.

Angel-Of-Lightness, hi, thanks for the review! Like I said, I will be writing more, but it probably wont be any time soon. So sorry about that. I hope this next chapter keeps you equally as hooked! And I'm sorry about the length of time it took me to write this.

Thereisnobrain, if you are reading this, I've put your review answer at the bottom of the chapter (as its from 'Thrice').

kurtcobain01, thanks for your emails. I already answered the questions in your review, but if anybody wants to know, Neo and Trinity are now programs in the matrix; Niobe will meet the MA some time soon, after the Zion chapters; I'm not planning on Morpheus meeting them yet; and this story will be up for a long time, probably have sequels/prequels too, if you want. Thanks for the descriptions you gave me, I hope this is okay for you.

richard the pedantic, oh, don't worry, its probably best you cant think of anything else to say, then I don't keep on commenting about everything you write in my review bits! Future events are always unpredictable!!! That's why I love writing them, and to keep you guys guessing! And by the way, Left Behind is an excellent piece of fanfiction, thanks for writing it!

And just a note to some other people who haven't reviewed, if you stumble across this, I just want to say hi and thanks to Angel Leviathan, the author of 'Ultimate Sacrifice', a very very good fic that I recommend that everyone reads; and to littlemissamelia-1989, the author of 'Matrix Big Brother', which is a very humorous fic with uploading problems. So hi guys!!!

And here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for, enjoy!!!

*~*~*

Sapphire stood nervously in front of the giant doors of the Neb, anxiously and slightly impatiently waiting for the next few seconds to pass and the door to open, releasing her to see the wondrous Zion. She tried her best to keep her emotions sealed; she felt that she was upholding the reputations of both herself and her mother at the moment. No one else got worked up over seeing Zion again.

However, she was just minutes away from first seeing the amazing city that she had long heard about and dreamed about all her life, and thus the façade was slipping. She could just about see Link out of the corner of her eye trying to hide a small grin on his face from watching her fight her emotions. She considered giving him a work out, but Zee had just come up beside Sapphire in an attempt to calm her apprehension, and the urge to hit her husband subsided. 

A short moment later, which seemed to Sapphire to be an eternity, the doors slid open, revealing the glorious splendours on the other side.

Sapphire gasped in surprise at the sight that awaited her. Morpheus crept up behind her, startling her as her spoke.

"Welcome to Zion, Sapphire"

Her mother especially had described it quite excessively, talking wondrously about its magnificence, but seeing the sight first hand was something quite different itself. Trinity had insisted that it was a breathtaking place, one that hardly seemed to belong to a cold and jumbled place like Earth. She was right.

Sapphire was stunned by the vast space in which she was present. Several dozen ships were resting in various docks, impossibly immense amounts of space between them and above them. So many structures and people, all doing some or other job, all working together as one. She was so overwhelmed by the whole place, she didn't see the small party of people walking up the broad walkway moving purposely towards them.

Sapphire only noticed the party when they were only a few mere metres from the ship, the leading man in his dirty yellow uniform walking with his head up stiffly. He irritably addressed Morpheus when he was a couple of metres away from him, throwing a few dismissive looks at Sapphire and the other non uniformed people who had just stepped off the ships. Apparently non-ranking crewmembers didn't deserve his time, nor to be honoured by his presence. Sandman, a guy that had been unplugged for three years, crossed his arms and gave the yellow coated man an equally dismissive glance. Sapphire looked curiously at the man with his hastily tied shoulder-length blond hair, who was furiously giving evils to his opponent. In her short time on board the Neb, he had keenly watched her fight Morpheus, and had actually asked to spar with her later that night. He was quite a good fighter she found out, but he was amazed at her fighting techniques, and wanted to learn some little tricks and things from her the hard way. Oh, and boy was he a thrill seeker!

"Well, what is it, Morpheus? I hope you got me out here for a good reason, I don't take kindly to being dragged out of my office for inconsequential issues. Where is this new girl that you are so enthusiastic about?" The impatient man said, even more annoyed with the captain standing behind Sapphire, for no obvious reason other than it was Morpheus.

Morpheus just stood silently, behind his back like usual, and inclined his head towards Sapphire slightly. The man looked confused at Sapphire again, surveying her with dubious looks, before turning back to glare at the captain.

"You've got to be kidding me! You've got a lot of nerve to play around like this."

"I'm not playing around. I freed her four days ago, as requested by the Matrix Angels. That's why I needed to talk with the council. The machines-"

"Morpheus, I don't have time to get into your prophecies and theories crap. I've heard enough of it over the years; it almost destroyed the whole city. So if you'd like to get a move on, I'm on a tight schedule." He snapped, glaring at them intensely. Sapphire felt he was trying to impersonate Trinity's glare, which could break even the hardest of people. The man in front of her seemed to be doing it rather unsuccessfully.

"Councils expecting you in the small council chamber now. Don't keep them waiting." He promptly turned and walked back along the way he came, without even sparing a glance behind him.

Morpheus led his party down a different walkway, letting Sapphire catch up with him so they were walking side by side behind their escorts (the ones led down by and abandoned by the Yellow-coat).

"Does he always talk to Morpheus like that?" Sapphire whispered to Niobe walking behind her. Niobe took a quick step forward so she was just behind her.

"Er, yes." Niobe spoke into her ear, eyeing the disappearing figure.

"Why" Sapphire asked, confused. Sapphire caught sight of a small smile on Niobe's face when she turned her head as the absence of an answer. Sapphire then remembered the little stories her parents had told her about Morpheus, Niobe and Lock. _So that's who he is. I guess that explains everything._

Morpheus noticed Sapphire watching Lock's back, brows furrowed. He lent in towards Sapphire as they walked on, talking quietly.

"That man was-"

"DeadBolt. Head of security. Well, he was eighteen years ago."

Morpheus turned to look at her curiously. She just kept on walking forwards as if she had commented on the weather. 

"Yes…. Still is. He got a commendation for his work in the great battle. I think he is still frustrated and annoyed he didn't get promoted or anything at the time."

Morpheus reminded himself that by now he shouldn't be surprised by her impossible knowledge of the real world, but it was slightly disconcerting. He felt a hand pat his back, and looked back to see a sly grinning Niobe looking at him.

"I still don't know how she knows all of this. It's just impossible, its been irritating me since we unplugged her."

"I think I have some theories." Niobe said slyly, glancing at Link and Zee walking slightly behind them. Link looked downwards to hide a little smile; Zee just looked at him with the corners of her mouth slightly upturned. Morpheus looked questioningly at Niobe and the two crew members behind her.

"Now is not the time. Later." she said, as they stopped wait for the lifts to the main area of Zion.

Morpheus looked at her slightly upset, but didn't say anything as the lift doors slid shut. He was actually partially comforted by the knowledge that he would at least find out something soon by someone who wasn't Sapphire.

His attention however was suddenly pulled back to Niobe again when he heard her suddenly swear, something she rarely did without an obvious explanation. He looked at her concerned, willing her to look up at him and tell him her problem. She half-glanced at Sapphire who was at the back of the lift talking with Sandman. She then gazed into Morpheus' eyes, searching him for the answer as she spoke, willing him to realise their problem.

"Morpheus, where are we going…?" She stated, watching her lover frown at the question.

"The small council chambers, Lock just said-" he stated slowly, completely confused.

"I know what he said, Morpheus. I mean, _where_ are we going… "

Morpheus just looked at her with the same blank stare. Niobe sighed and tried again.

"_What is at the entrance of the councillors area? What will be _right in front_ of us as the doors open?_"

At that Morpheus too swore in realisation, and turned to look concerned at Sapphire. She was completely oblivious to the two captains, deep on conversation with Sandman about his previous encounters with Deadbolt.

Just then there was the loud groan of metal as the lift doors forced themselves open. Niobe and Morpheus held their breath as Sapphire saw what lay beyond the doors. Her defences slipped completely, eyes wide with the influx of visual information and mouth slightly open in a silent gasp of total surprise and shock. 

A large slab of stone, large letters spanning the top reading: _In Memoriam Of All Those That Lost Their Lives In The Great War With The Machines._ Underneath were several long lists of names, all alphabetically bar the first two, who were in bold and completely separated from the rest. 

__

Neo

Trinity

Without both of whom the war would not have ended.

Just to the side of the lists of names was a path through some graves leading to another, smaller stone that was separated off from the surrounding graves with glass. In front of it Sapphire could see the neat lines marking out a double grave.

She didn't need to look to know who's grave it belonged to. 

She felt another comforting hand on her shoulder as she surveyed the grave of her parents, the only _real_ physical evidence that they had ever lived in the real world.

*~*~*

I'll just remind you again that I won't be posting for a while, so make the most of it! Sorry, but my studies do come first.

(By the way, if you have noticed any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me about them, preferably in an email where it would be easier. Also if you read something that sounds a bit bad that you think can be reworded a bit better. All help is appreciated, and this goes for all chapters. Thanks!)

And lastly, I want to thank thereisnobrain, for your review for 'Thrice', glad to see people are actually still reading it. I don't really know about Neo, I'm just pretty much guessing that in that situation he would be like that, but as I said, I'm not the W brothers, I didn't create the character. Thanks again for the review!


	12. Long forgotten memories

I just want to say a few things. Firstly, thanks for putting up with my snails pace updating, I know you want to read more, and I do wish I had the time to write as much as I can, but I cant. The exams are in about two months, I have a few weeks Easter holiday, which will be spent revising, but I will try to write another chapter or two then, which I will update steadily, not when I write them, so you will have the story evenly over the next few months. Oh, boy, I cant wait till its over!!!

Right, the second thing I want to say is about my reviews I have received after posting the last chapter. I need to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, as they are all appreciated.

GreyElvenWarrior, ill try to post as much as possible, but it wont be soon. It will be steadily, though, so you wont get two chapters together, and then have to wait two months for the next. Yeah, I do check my grammar and spelling, and have a read through, but sometimes, like with the last chapter, I didn't have a lot of time to do that, and just wanted to know if there was anything I missed out. So thanks for assuring me there wernt.

EmyLyii, oh, well, I don't really like Lock that much, I felt that he had to be in the same position, cus it would make him even grumpier. Plus, he was already head of security, I doubt that they would be able to premote him much higher, and I doubt with all of this 'if it were up to me, I'd…' stuff, he'd be made a councillor.

Kal Torak, oh, I am glad you liked it so much, its always brilliant to get a review like that!!! yes, I like writing grumpy Lock, its fun!!! You better wait till the chapter after this, there is a very Lockish Lock there, and you will hate him! Thank you so much for all your help.

kurtcobain01, thanks for your review, I hope everything is going okay, and I hope you are up to your expectations… ;)

Agent Brown, yes, thank you for your review as well. Like you say, an author has to accept constructive criticism, and I want to say thanks for pointing out that some people may believe this story to be a self insert or a Mary Sue, however, I assure you it is neither. The name for Sapphire came a long time before I became a member here, and it only shares my pen name because my other choices were taken, and I really like that name. I'm going to put a note at the beginning of the first chapter about this, when I have the time. I now ask you to take a look at the previous reviews that I have received, and to at least have a little try at reading the story and seeing if you like it yourself, like I think most of my other readers do. Don't worry, I don't hold grudges, and if what I've heard from a friend and fellow author is true, your apology is accepted, as I've also heard you haven't been in a very good mood lately (actually, I have to agree with you with some of the fictions that have been posted recently.) So yes, thanks for the review.

Da Buffster, yep, Max. I got his autograph!!! Oh and about the writers block, I also advise a very good nights sleep, after a bit of thought over the bits and pieces of the story, whilst listening to a 'Matrix' soundtrack! And thanks for the help with where to start this chapter, you are a real help!

Angel-Of-Lightness, ahh, don't worry, I'm not. Well, at least thanks to your and everyones support, so a big thanks to you. anyway, the chapter is up, and I can tell you that the next chapter is actually written down already in my notebook, so it shouldn't take that long to write it fully! And thanks so much for you support with the pop idol thing, I'll tell you how I did at the end of the reviews.

GreyElvenWarrior, thanks for your review for where I should start this chapter, really came in handy. Don't worry if you think you wernt any help, because you were, everyone said I should start after the meeting, but I wanted to write a few things that went on in there, so I came up with this!

Kal Torak, yep, thanks for your support for support, like I said to Angel-Of-Lightness, I'll tell you about Pop Idol below, after the reviews. Oh, and thanks for your advice for where to start this chapter, you are a real help!

richard the pedantic, thanks so much for the review. I think you did remember the authors note correctly, but don't worry, I figured out what to do. And you will be seeing more of Lock, and of the graves. And I think I have I similar problem to you- I want to say something original to all the great people who reviewed me, but I seem to come up with nothing new. Oh well, if you find a magic cure, give me some! (Oh, and I've heard you've been very rude to certain agent in your last review. Tut, tut, that's not nice… :))

leeloo-dalas-multipass84, ahh, don't worry, I love you reviewers all the same! And I know what you mean about school… anyway, best of luck, and I hope I have the courage to get through these exams!

And I also want to say thanks to 'Andromeda', or known here as 'Roland/Spark', for providing me with much needed Revolutions screencaps from her site, which has a lot of goodies (this is in my profile, its really good, and really good quality)

Right now, POP IDOL!!!!! Prizes were given out to the best group and singer of both the junior and senior part of the school. Not many of the seniors entered, I was only one of about nine senior performances, and I got the prize for the best single singer!!!!! So thanks to everyone for your support, I won! I won! So thanks to everyone!!!

* * *

Sapphire was sitting on her bed in her small room deep in thought. She hadn't noticed that it had been at least three hours since she had came into the room, three hours since she had even last moved from her small huddled foetal like position on her bed. Her eyes just stared off into the distance ahead of her, her feet slowly rocking her back and forth as she replayed the days past events in her mind. Of walking out of the ship and seeing the Dock for the first time, of Commander Lock's comments about her as if she were not even there, of the Councils hard and gruelling questioning of her and her captain, half of which were unnecessary. 

"So, you claim to be Neo and Trinity's daughter, is that right?"

"Council, my newest crew member here did not claim anyth-"

"Captain Morpheus, the question was directed to Sapphire, not yourself. Will you please remain quiet until you are addressed, I'm sure she can answer as well as anyone. Well? Is that correct?"

She faulted "Um, no…. Like Mor-, er, my captain said, I didn't claim anything. I never even mentioned those two individuals to anyone."

The council murmured amongst each other for a few seconds before the speaker addressed Morpheus.

"In your communication with us this morning, you said you had 'found Neo and Trinity's daughter'. This girl appears not to even know whom Neo or Trinity are. How can you put this forward to us with this insubstantial evidence?"

"Councillors, why ask a girl who has lived all her life in the matrix, born after their deaths, if she was the daughter of our saviours?" Sandman cried allowed, outraged at basically the stupidity of their questions.

"Morpheus, you know very well that we rarely allow non-ranking crew members into unrelated council meetings, and we will certainly not tolerate a non-ranking crew member to speak out of line. Can you please ask him to leave."

"Excuse me, this 'non-ranking crew member' is sitting right in front of you. Yes, I am leaving, I don't need an escort, I can see where the door is. And you might try to at least try to pretend that Sapphire is here as well, its not as if…" his voice was completely muffled out as two officers half dragged him, half carried him out of the hall. The main speaker turned to glare at Morpheus again.

"Councillors, _my ship medic asked me if she could run some tests on Sapphire's blood. The results showed that she is genetically Neo and Trinity's daughter."_

"And why did your medic want to run some tests on her blood in the first place?"

Another tear silently rolled down her cheek as she continued to wonder lost in her memories. She moved her arms from around her folded legs and wrapped them around her shoulders, trying to imitate the sensation of being hugged. No walm relief came. In the end, she just gave up, and slowly lied down on the small bed, knees still tucked up to her chin. For the first time in three hours, she closed her eyes, and prayed for sleep to come and answer her problems.

* * *

Rabbit had anxiously climbed out of his room on the floor above and approached the huge metal elevator apprehensively. He quickly looked either side of the great metal doors, and was pleased to find another, slightly smaller door one leading to a set of stairs. He opened it, hesitating as it squeaked loudly which made him cringe at the thought of waking anybody, especially Niobe. It was customary to place newly unplugged crewmembers on the same dormitory level as their captain. However, Captain Niobe's room just happened to be one of the rooms right next door to the floor access point, meaning that getting to the floor below without waking her required a miracle. Especially as the doors seemed to never have been introduced to WD-40 in their lives. 

Some how, due probably to his small size, Rabbit managed to climb down the stairs with relative ease, and in just a few short minutes, he was walking down the main corridor of Sapphire's level overlooking the vast depths of Zion. 

The reason he was wondering alone out of bed past curfew was that he had been forbidden to actually attend the council meeting that had occurred earlier during the day. Apparently he wasn't old enough. Wasn't classed as an adult yet. They didn't care that he knew some information that could help in whatever their wizened little minds were putting together. They didn't care that he was a friend, that she might need his company. Still, Niobe had talked to him as they had come out of the meeting, claiming that he should be thankful that he wasn't there, as it was incredibly boring. Rabbit didn't care if it was boring or if it was the most interesting thing in the world, his friend was being interrogated, and he wanted to help her, give her support. Which was exactly what he was going down to her room to do. 

He remembered with a little grin the image of Sandman being dragged out of the council chamber half way through the meeting. His feet were almost an inch of the floor (which was quite impressive for someone who is 5'11") as he was kicking and fighting with all his might, trying to find an opportunity to get away from the two officers holding him. They didn't budge as they just kept on carrying him as if he was nothing but a sack of potatoes, which did not please Sandman one little bit, who just decided to give up in the end. 

Rabbit remembered the look on Sandman's face as he came back from the stockade a few hours later, lead by the same officers who had dragged him all the way there. He was not very happy at all, having been giving another hour-long lecture by Lock, reinforcing his hatred of the man. Rabbit did not know of the history between the two, but he did know that it wasn't pleasantest, and Sandman had used every opportunity to voice his hatred of the man, which actually got quite annoying sometimes...

Rabbit approached what he just barely recognised as Sapphire's door, and knocked softly, before pushing the door open. He was just about to say 'hi' to Sapphire, when he realised it wasn't her that was standing alone in her small room with a tray in their hands.

Sandman looked up as he heard the door open quietly, revealing one of Niobe's newest unplugged. He frowned as he regarded the young man, wondering if he was just there to give his support to Sapphire or something else. He himself had come to give his own support, and to bring her dinner, which he was certain that she had not even considered going down to get. He also considered the situation to be a good time to complain to her about Deadbolt's treatment of him. 

Rabbit's hopeful eyes dropped as he recognised the other crewmember, but then turned into curiosity as he regarded the other mans appearance. A small tray lay in his hands, a bowl and cup balanced on top of it, both of which containing some or other form of liquid.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Sapphire slowly looked up from the controls she was sitting at as the radio suddenly cut off, horror in her eyes. However, she didn't know why she was so horrified. She just knew. Knew that it was mandatory that she went… somewhere. No, she didn't know. It was just in her. It was the only thing that she needed to do, that she had to do, that she was programmed to do. It was the only thing in her mind, a command.

She jumped of her chair, and scrambled away from the small pilots cabin, eyes quickly scanning the walls and any alcoves desperately looking for something that Sapphire didn't know, a fact that hadn't even occurred in her head. Something caught her eye as she ran, and she quickly grabbed it. All she could tell was that it was large and heavy, but at the speed she was running at she had no idea what she was she was holding, nor its use. She was inside a body that had a purpose of its own, a mind that felt only strong emotion, of which she was just a prisoner, caught up in the action.

She quickly climbed down a set of stairs, careful not to drop the instrument in her hand and ran to the next, sheer dread filling her now as she started to descend again. She came to a stop at the end of these stairs, and was rooted to the spot with the terror of what was in front of her.

A man, several metres away from Sapphire. Deep red, almost black blood running, pouring _down his mangled face, as he looked at her with pure hate in his eyes. But that wasn't what choked Sapphire so horribly. It was who was in front of the man, with her arms bound behind her back, that made her heart stop completely. A knife was at her throat and a look of pure terror that had never before been seen on her face, preying with her eyes._

Trinity. Her mother.

"Mr Anderson. I see you are as predictable in this world as you are in the other."

Sapphire's eyes opened suddenly, wrenching her away from the dream world, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her head bashed against the hard stone that had been used as her pillow. She started to pick herself up fearfully, and turned round facing the great slab of rock. She lifted a finger up tentatively and slowly started to trace some engraved letters, her tears silently flowing down her face again as she regarded the lost remains of reality.

TRINITY & NEO

* * *

I am so sorry! I have only just realised that I didn't remove all of my thought/corrections before I posted this chapter! I have just rectified this. Now, please, if you see any square brackets anywhere, with or without anything in it, please tell me about it, preferably via email. They are not meant to be there. I use those when I'm not sure of something to write. I always go through my chapters and remove them, but for some reason, this didn't happen this time. it shouldn't happen in future, but if it does, please tell me! 


	13. A Search For Truth, Part 1

Okay, first things first, I should not be writing this, but I have. I needed a release from studying, so I have written you another chapter. Well, actually, this is ½ of the planned chapter, but it turned out to be growing so long that I split it into two so I could update it faster, and it would be fairer to you as readers. **Just a reminder- I am taking my GCSE's very shortly, for about a month from now, and I will not be updating till after they are over.** But thank you for all you your comments and your help.

I also want to point out to you that the first chapter of 'Broken Trinity' has been re-posted, with some minor changes in the latter half, and I ask that anyone who read the first version read it again and tell me what they think about the changes I've made. Please tell me, if you cant do a signed review, then do an anomalous one, but I would really like to know what you think.

Okay, I want to say a thank you to my ff.net friends who helped me get this chapter looking right, including Angel-Of-Lightness, and an extra big thank you to my new beta reader, AmbrosiaBunny. You've done a very good job!

And lastly, thanks to:

leeloo-dalas-multipass84, don't worry, thanks for actually reading and reviewing. Sorry about how long its taking, but like I said, I'm having exams soon, so its revision, revision, revision for me, I'm afraid!

Furious Angel303, yeah, sorry for the wait, I hope you like this chappie.

richard the pedantic, I'm not worried about Agent Brown. She can think whatever she likes, it's her mind. You know, I haven't actually seen her around either. Thanks for your comments about the last chappie, I'm afraid the mood continues through this one and the next though. And thanks for your support with that singing thing! You're really great!

Only three reviews? Hmmm, hopefully I can do better this time.

* * *

Sapphire was falling. She could feel the straps over her shoulders securing her into her seat as she plummeted. She could hear the long yell that reverberated around the small confines of wherever she was. It sounded strangely like her own voice but her throat was too tight with unknown terror to make any noise. All she could see was blackness. She was blind to the outside world; blind to everything except her own predicament. The only breaks in the vast ocean of blackness were strange orange blurs that she could not understand, rushing past her like streaks of rain. In the few precious seconds that her consciousness had awoken there, she could not understand where she was or what was happening. The only thing that was clear was the simple fact that she was indeed falling.

All of a sudden there was a sickening crunch that deafened the place as the ship or whatever it was came to a premature halt in a maze of orange light. Sapphire was roughly thrown forwards to be caught by her tight seatbelt harness, and she gave a short yell. A masculine, adult-like yell, a yell like that of her father. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw three long streaks of orange energy racing past her towards the seat of the second passenger, which was then accompanied by what sounded like a half choked yell, but it was barely distinguishable above the other noise. As she felt the ship jolt upwards, what ever was giving the orange glow was detached from the main structure and the energy representation faded into darkness. As the ship then came back to a more horizontal position a split second later, Sapphire's head was thrust back into the hard headrest of her seat, and for a few moments, she lost consciousness.

When she finally awoke, the back of her head was stinging slightly, and she could feel the bruises all along her collarbone and down her chest from the straps. She could also now feel the sheer pain that her damaged eyes and wounded face were coursing through her. Whilst she had been falling, there has been so much adrenaline coursing through in her system that she hadn't even felt anything from them.

As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, one thought started to scream through her, shaking her down to her core. Love_. His other half. Her mother, she realised._

She shakily drew in a breath and whispered softly, "Trin…?"

It only registered in a small subconscious part of Sapphire's mind that it was in fact her father's voice she was speaking in, and that this was his memory she was presently reliving. But Sapphire didn't realise this. Her logical mind had been overridden by her over emotional thoughts, so she could only carry on with the memory she was playing out. The emotions coursed through her like knives, forcing her to continue, blocking all rational thoughts. From then on, her presence melded into Neo's.

After hearing no reply, he/she started to panic, and cried out Trinity's name again. "Trinity?"

He/she heard nothing, and raced to un-strap himself/herself from the seat when he heard a slight whisper after his third calling.

"I'm here." Trinity faintly replied.

"Where?" he breathed, partially reassured by her voice, however still pulled down by the concern he/she felt for Trinity's present state.

"Here."

…

* * *

"Where is she?" Lock demanded as he marched into Niobe's room without so much as a knock on the door. It was the middle of the night and had Niobe been sleeping, as she really should have been, she could have killed him right there. That is if her steely gaze which was currently focused on him could do such a thing. She would have most likely have knocked him unconscious though, (or quite easily given him a heart attack with her gaze and razor like tongue). She was not an early morning person.

Sandman strode in behind the fuming Lock, equally as angry as the commander, presumably after having been woken up and/or shouted at by the man he most despised. Lock started up again.

"Come on? Where is she?"

"What the hell is this all about, Jason? How dare you come barging into my room without so much as a knock or word of apology, demanding to know where someone is? I don't have control over people, you know, and as much as you may like to think it, neither do you." Niobe stated, her voice equally if not louder than he intruder. Even if she was not an early morning person, she did have the talent to be aggressive and intimidating whenever she felt like it.

"I'm sorry, Niobe, it's just that I want to know where Sapphire is."

"How should I know, Jason? She was unplugged by Morpheus, she is part of his crew. Maybe you should go asking him. Ah, but of course, you thought if you come rushing to me, you'd get a straight answer. Or that I wouldn't skirt around the subject of Sapphire or just plainly dismiss your words like he would, right?"

Lock stood stunned for a moment, but then tried to defend himself.

"No, of course I didn't, I just wanted to have a look for myself at this new girl that you all seem to be so convinced about."

"Right, so that's it. You want me to come with you so you can prove to everyone that both Morpheus and I were gullible enough to believe her little 'fake story'. To prove that she is nothing but a liar. That _is_ it, isn't it, Jason. That's why you've come to me, why you've brought Sandman as well. So you can prove them wrong. You never change, do you." she said, slowly shaking her head once at him.

"I'm sorry, Niobe, but if it were me than I wouldn't have believed that kid's tale at all. I mean, it's ridiculous. I don't understand how you can believe a word she says-"

"That's because she never did said anything, not once. Someone had their suspicions, and some tests were run. They proved she _is_ their child. She never had any claim that she's their daughter." Niobe cut in.

"Niobe, look, I just cant see how this can be possible. Even if she is their child, which I doubt very much, how could they have have a baby? _They died; you know_ _that_. They could not have raised a child nor could have conceived one. We did an autopsy on them both. There was nothing there."

Niobe glared at Lock furiously for a moment before she turned on her heal and marched from the room. Lock and Sandman looked at each other in surprise before Sandman cheekily piped up, "I suggest you better get out of her room. I doubt that Captain Niobe would appreciate you being in her room without her there!"

Lock looked at Sandman with loathing before forcibly pushing him out of the room, whispering dangerously in his ear "Same goes for you boy."

The two men caught up with Niobe as she was just stepping into the elevator, and they travelled with her silently to Sapphire and Morpheus' level. Niobe checked out the girl's room out first expecting to find Sapphire in there, ignoring the irritating comments from Lock about having already checked the room. The came in arguing only to find Zee alone in the girls room, wearing an equally confused and surprised expression at seeing the party.

"What are you doing here? You don't have any right to be in this room! You weren't here a few minutes ago when I searched these quarters!" Lock snapped at Zee in confused annoyance.

"No, I've only just come in looking for the girl. I'm getting slightly worried about her, Niobe" Zee replied, addressing only the Captain, which just aided in aggravating Lock further.

"So am I. Do you have any idea about where she could be?"

"I'm not sure, but there was something about the way she looked at the plaque in the Neb, and how she reacted at seeing the Gardens. I came here to try and give her some comfort after the way the council treated her, but if she's not here…. I don't know, but I think I have a slight suspicion at where she could be."

"And where's that, since you seem to know so much about the girl?" Lock bit off angrily, getting more and more frustrated with the situation and the fact the surrounding people were all talking in half finished sentences, like they expected him to understand perfectly.

Zee gave him a glare before turning her eyes back to Niobe and answering, "With her parents."

"In the gardens." Niobe clarified softly to herself, which earned a roll of the eyes from Lock.

The newly gathered party started moving back towards the elevator again, Niobe and Zee in the front talking quietly, Lock and Sandman taking up the rear having what looked to be an intense glaring contest.

"She missed them…" Zee muttered to Niobe.

"Yeah," the captain replied, before realising what that could mean. "And that just goes to prove our point- the MA are _Them._ We were right." She said, and the elevator doors slid shut, and started their decent to the Gardens.

* * *

This chapter is actually part of a bigger one that has been cut in half, so I'm sorry about that, but I think it will be alright as one chapter for now. However, I'm sorry but the second part is not coming up for a month, so I'm sorry to do this to you, but at least you have something to read now.

Also, I do run grammatical and spelling checks, but if you do find something that isn't right, or would be better another way, please tell me in an email. It can be very embarrassing if it isn't noticed, so please, is you do see something that is out of place, just tell mw about it.


	14. A Search For Truth, Part 2

I am so sorry I have not been able to update this earlier. I had exams, but I am now a free girl! no more exams- till my AS exams in January, that is, but I'm not gonna think about that now, I havent even started collage yet! I ask you to read this and if you have time, to review. Also, if you have time, I have the second chapter of my other Matrix fanfic up- Broken Trinity. I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think of it.

I would like to thank the following brilliant people for reviewing:

Angel-Of-Lightness, thankyou so much, believe me, it hasnt done a lot for my own sanity not being able to write for a couple of months straight. I'm just glad that I have these chapters up now, and thanks for all your help!

Agent Ahab, thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad youve enjoyed it so much, but i have more to come! just a few more chapters after this, then I'm on to the sequel, which has already been planned. thankyou again!

Kal Torak, oh, its good to be back mate! yes, I should have been studying, but how can I study, if I have a fanfic chapter that i can upload! I love writing them as much as you love reading them, so its brilliant to see my fics on the first Matrix page again. I especially love Niobe's character, too, its brilliant to write.

Richard the Pedantic! hello again! thankyou so much for you help over the last week or so, really appreciate it. I dont mind when you review, as long as you do, which I know you will! Oh, and you will find out about the dreams in the sequel- they are a majour part to it, which I have started to write in here.

AmbrosiaBunny, my brilliant beta reader, thanks so much for you help, and for your nail varnishes! Thanks so much for your help, I couldn't have done it without you!

Furious Angel303, hi, thanks for reviewing again, nice to see reviewers, i hope you like this chapter! I will be going on holiday soon, so I've got a nice long flight to write a lot of first drafts for several storys and chapters, so expect some big uploads when i come back!

Thankyou so much everyone, and enjoy!

* * *

"_I'm here"_

_"Where?" he breathed, partially reassured by her voice, but concern pulled at her/him about her present state._

_"Here."_

_Sapphire/Neo climbed out of the seat and slowly crawled forwards on the floor towards the voice, hands moving determinedly over the sharp glass and rubble littering the ground. His hand came upon a walm wrist and he grabbed for it as the hand closed around his own. He moved further up till he was above Trinity and put a hand on her shoulder so he knew where she lay._

_"We made it." he said softly._

_"You said we would." Trinity whispered, looking up at him sadly. Sapphire couldn't see. She turned her head and for the first time looked carefully at the orange traces of light, what Neo presumed to be the energy flow from the machines. She/he stared at it wondrously; he couldn't help but speak. "It's so beautiful, Trin. Lights everywhere. Like the whole thing was built with light. I wish you could see what I see"_

_Sapphire heard Trinity take a shuddering breath before she replied to Neo, her voice strangely soft and fragile. "You've already shown me so much." It was barely more than a whisper._

_"What is it, Trinity?" Neo said, confused. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can't come with you Neo. I've gone as far as I can." She gasped for breath slightly._

_"Why?" Neo asked, dread now filling him. Something was wrong. His hand drifted away from hers only to meet cold hard metal. It was too close. He tentatively trailed his hand down further until it met the soft material of Trinity's jumper. The fabric was mingled with a dangerously walm, rich liquid. It was her blood. The metal shaft had driven itself right through her._

_Neo started to shake his head in denial. "Oh no. No, no, no."_

_"It's alright." Trinity tried to comfort. "It's time. I've done all that I could do, now you have to do the rest. You have to finish it. You have to save Zion."_

There were long pauses in her sentences, and Sapphire could feel she was steadily getting weaker and short of breath. Neo started to sob lightly. He hung his head in denial and sorrow. "I can't. Not without you." he pleaded.

"Yes you can." Trinity immediately responded, cutting into his thoughts. "You will. I believe it, I always have." She confessed. Neo started to fall deeper into denial. He reached forward and cupped the side of her face in his hand, whispering to her, "Trinity, you can't die. You can't." He heard her sigh slowly. No!

* * *

Sapphire had fallen asleep, her body slumped against the head stone, head resting carefully against the words of remembrance. Lock was furious. He marched up to her, half running, and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her forward, bringing her out of her slumber. Lock started shouting at her in a furious whisper.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing? This area is restricted, how did you get in here? Just what do you think you are doing, lying there, on their gravestone, over their bodies? It's disrespectful! You may not realise, but we owe a lot to these people, and whilst you obviously don't, we care about them. Especially now, exactly eighteen years after their death." He said, his voice deathly low.

"Lock, please. She didn't know, she was only looking-"

"Only looking? Looking? She fell asleep, Niobe. And don't tell me to calm down." Lock yelled as Niobe opened her mouth to speak. "It was eighteen years since we got them back. Disfigured, bleeding. Three metal rods through her chest, miss! She died an agonising death. They both did. She was drained of blood and he of energy. So what the hell do you think you are doing? Get out of here. And if I ever see you again-"

He couldn't finish. Sandman's hand had just collided with his face. Releasing Sapphire Lock brought his hand to his face and stared aghast at the red faced man in front of him.

Meanwhile, Sapphire, who had silently listened to his speech, growing steadily whiter by the second, had broken free from Lock's iron grasp and run off. She was as pale as a ghost. Niobe looked at her retreating form in worry. Zee took off after her, trying desperately to catch up while Lock just stood glaring at Sandman whilst he glared back at him, showing equal amounts of hatred. Niobe then turned to look at Lock who just continued glaring at Sandman before his arm, too, started to lift as if in slow motion. _What did I ever see in him?_ Niobe thought.

As Locks arm swung round to retaliate, Niobe caught hold of it inches in front of the younger man's face. Lock turned round to look at her, slightly surprised, but silently thanking his lucky stars for her intervention, stopping him from getting probably a court-martial. Sandman just stood frozen looking at the man's fist, still grasped in the captain's hand, in surprise and horror. If she hadn't had such quick reflexes…

Lock turned to give Niobe a questioning look after Sandman's insubordination but instead was greeted by her own fist. She had hit him. He thought she would have at least given him her support, but no, apparently not. He just stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"How dare you? How dare you? The number of times that girl has disappeared while she's been here. She came here for a reason, Jason. Did you ever think of that? She was only unplugged just _5 days ago_. They are her parents," Niobe yelled, throwing his wrist away to point furiously at the gravestone Sapphire had been lying on mere moments before. "You don't even know what she's gone through in her life, or what it's been like for her. I thought you of all people might understand that and give her even a little respect." Niobe screamed at him, panting hard under her breath as she regarded the man she had once loved with hate and malice.

She then turned her back on him and left, running in the direction Sapphire and Zee had taken, but then to that of Sapphire's allocated room. She hoped to find her there, however she knew the unlikeness of that situation. As expected, Sapphire wasn't in her room, but the room wasn't entirely empty. Link stood in the centre of the room, looking up curiously at Niobe's sudden entrance. His eyes asked her everything. "What happened-? Why are you…? How come…?"

"Link, did Sapphire come by here?" Niobe said in a rush.

"Yeah, how'd you know that? Came running here about a few seconds ago, ran back out as soon as she caught sight of me. What's going on-? Wait, what are you doing?" he asked, as she hurriedly pushed past him and collected the mostly empty large bag from the crevice in the wall, and forced it into his arms.

"Take this, get to the Logos and start it up. I need emergency permission from one of the councillors to leave Zion, preferably in the next five minutes." Niobe spoke hurriedly, and sprinted from the room, Links voice trailing out after her. "What? Why? Where are you going?"

"To go and find Sapphire. We have a code blue!" she yelled behind her, and Link chuckled slightly as he took the bag and started off in the opposite direction towards the great lift that reached the dock level. No one could overrule councillors orders.

Niobe ran back to the lift she had came out from, wondering just what to do. She then had a thought and quickly took out her mobile phone, silently cursing herself for not using it earlier and dialled Zee's number. The words of a panicked woman answered her call.

"Niobe, I think we may have some trouble-"

"Zee, where is she?"

"Where do you think? She's got access inside to their graves, she's got access to the restricted level. I'm waiting outside the entrance to the restricted level. She ran up, keyed in a code and let the door swing shut after her before I could get through. Look, I don't have access, Niobe, I need you here, I'm not a captain."

Niobe assured the woman she would be there, and at once sent the lift off to the twenty-seventh level. As Zee came into view, she started questioning her on how she could have gained entry. Zee theorised that Sapphire had hacked into Zion's computer system and granted herself access to both restricted sections Niobe agreed that it made sense, the kid was a genius hacker after all, and it seemed that nothing was too great for her. It was quite an astonishing feat, as it was one of the highest level secured areas of Zion, and there was the fact that the Zion computer system was arranged differently to Matrix computer systems, techniques of hacking Zion computers were sometimes very different to Matrix systems. However, nothing seemed too great for the young woman.

Niobe ran across the walkway, scrambling to the creaky stairwell door. If there was any place any more impossible to find her, this was it. Niobe just hoped that she was right. She entered a quick code for access to the level and the two women ran towards the old red door, wishing that their boots were somehow only half as bloody loud as they really were. It was not going to look good on either record if they together woke up half a dozen sleeping councillors and retired important people when trying to get to a destination that was incredibly unlikely to be the case, and equally as uneasy to prove. Still, they ran to the door and Niobe twisted the wheel round, yanking it open, and saw nothing.

She then spotted the figure huddled in the corner, shaking severely. Sapphire did not even acknowledge Niobe as she came in. It was like she was in her own world, like she was catatonic or something. Tears streamed down her face silently, but Sapphire was in too much shock to notice.

Niobe walked up to her and crouched down. "Sapphire?" No response.

Niobe put her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her into her arms, unlocking a long hidden maternal side to her. Sapphire then came alive and dove forward to cry into Niobe's shoulder as the chocolate skinned woman continued to comfort her, rubbing her back softly as the girl continued to cry. Zee knelt just behind the two, her hand also on the girls back, comforting and motherly.

Niobe rose, bringing Sapphire up with her, and together they moved towards the door, Niobe's arm still wrapped around the younger woman. The three of them made their way to the dock where they were met by Link as promised, beside the powered Logos II. Entering the small hovercraft, Niobe moved Sapphire into one of the rooms and gently sat her down on the bed, where the girl immediately fell into a slumber.

Niobe returned to the cockpit where Link was steering the ship through the reconstructed gate three, Zee sitting beside him. Niobe just lent against the wall behind them, deep in her own world, wondering just what horrors were going through the poor girl's mind.

Little did they know that in fifteen minutes, the newly found peace onboard the ship would be shattered rather abruptly by a loud scream and the cry of 'Mum' that echoed from one of the small bedrooms.

* * *

_"You can't die, you can't."_

_"Yes I can." Trinity breathed. "You brought me back once, but not this time." she trailed off. Her voice was so hollow and fragile. Her words were starting to fade off into long silences after each sentence. It wasn't anything nothing like Neo or Sapphire had ever heard from her, and it just pained them to listen. Her breaths were long and painful. Sapphire could feel she didn't have long. Neo gasped in utter despair, and took her hand again, clutching it tightly. She was going to die, soon._

_Trinity took another shallow breath. "Do you remember, on that roof after you caught me, the last thing I said to you?" she asked softly. Neo could see her pain wrought face in his mind. He felt empty now, so hollow, listening to what was going to be her last words. "You said, 'I'm sorry'." He choked out._

Trinity's voice was quieter yet. "I wish I hadn't." She paused again, her pain filled breaths taking longer every time. "That was my last thought. I wished I had one more chance, to say how much I loved you, how much I was grateful for every moment I was with you."

Sapphire/Neo started to shake as she/he listened to her pain ridden words. "But by the time I knew how to say what I wanted to, it was too late." Trinity continued. Neo gasped and sobbed at the memory. She had only had one bullet pierce her just below her heart, but she had been screaming in agony till she died in fatigue. Now, she had one or more metal pipes slicing through her body, pinning her to the cold hard ground, her deathbed.

"But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One last chance to say what I really wanted to say." Neo knew what she was about to painfully whisper, and he couldn't help himself from shaking even more.

"Kiss me, once more." Sapphire/Neo could feel the sheer emptiness of her words now, how much it cost her to even speak one syllable. It was coming to the end, and both Neo and Trinity knew it.

"Kiss me." Her last kiss. Her last breath. Neo felt ridden with guilt, but he didn't want to kiss her, he couldn't kiss her. He couldn't let her die in his arms; he could not let her die just as his lips met hers. It would be the last thing she ever felt, if she felt it at all. Neo was so terrified by her echoing silences that when he went down to kiss her, she would already be gone. He would not let that happen, could not let that happen.

He suddenly felt repulsed by his own cowardice, so dirty and vile by his thoughts. How could he not give her her last wish?

He slowly bent down to where he knew her face lay, and tenderly felt her lips on his. He kissed her softly with all the love he felt. But it was too late. Her head tilted backwards back to the floor, and the grip on his hand lost its pressure. Neo just knelt there, dumbfounded. All happiness and everything that ever meant anything to him just left the earth, along with his soul mate's spirit. Everything was completely empty for a few seconds, and then he fully realised. She's gone. Gone. Dead. She will never come back. Never. She's just died, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. She will never return.

Neo started sobbing desperately over Trinity's lifeless body. He could now feel other metal implements of death that pierced her body. They made him feel sick, if his grief and helplessness didn't already consume him. He just hung onto her disfigured and bloody body as if he could bring her back, but knowing the truth. He needed her more then anything, he could not mentally go on without her- this was the end.

It was there holding onto the remains of the only thing that ever mattered to him, did the full extent and realism of what had happened really hit him.

It had been a kiss that had taken her breath away. Forever.


	15. Sleepless Nights

You can not believe how sorry I am about how long it has taken me to get this up. I really really am sorry about that.

Richard The Pedantic: I am so greatfull that i have yet to find anything creepy or crawly in my garden (appart from worms, that is), nor any other invasions of dung beetles or whatever. Please forgive me for the length of time to get this up, and I will talk about the co writing in a little bit.

GreyElvinWorrior: Thanks fo your review, its brilliant to read such generious messages. So sorry about the wait, I hope you will forgive me for that, and please, if you see any typos or mistakes, make a list and tell me, it would be very helpfull.

Neonity: Thank you so so much for that lovely review, it really makes me so happy to feel the work is being appreciated still by other people. Just one or two chapters to go on this story, and i hope you will read them too, if you are still around.

Ciupacapra: My oh my, i seem to be getting the best reviews from everyone! That is so generious, thank you very much. I hope i can still please you after this break from writing, and i hope to hear from you again, and tell me if you think the sequel will be worth it.

Kal Torak: Well, slightly longer wait then last time, but i hope i get the same welcome again! Believe me, i feel proud of being able to punch Lock twice, being the author! And what part of the phone call is worrying you, and I'll try to clear you up.

Thankyou all, and on with what is probably the penultimate chapter! (If you cant remember whats happened, reading the last two (or three) chapters should be enough to remind you)

* * *

Trinity couldn't sleep. She lay in bed starring at the ceiling whilst her husband slept beside her. She looked across and could see his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. If only she could sleep as soundly as hey did now a days. She turned back to look at the painted ceiling and tried to clear her mind. 

Something was wrong.

She could feel it. It was one of those unexplainable feelings. Female intuition. Parental concern, whatever you want to call it. She had no idea what was wrong, or what was happening, but she knew that there was something. After another minute, she made her mind up and silently slid out of the king-sized bed. Grabbing the black silk dressing gown hanging by the bed, she slipped out of the large bedroom and into the long upper hall.

* * *

Niobe panicked as she rushed into the small room where she had left the girl but two hours ago. As the door opened to let blue pools of harsh artificial light flood into the shadowy room, Niobe saw a tangled huddle of sheets on the floor by the bed. A soft moan was emitted from the sheets when they started to move, a patch of ebony hair shining through the grey cloth. 

Niobe helped the tired child free herself before asking, "another nightmare?" Sapphire nodded tiredly in response as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes before the captain saw them. Niobe looked down at the girl with pity before she started to steer her into the hall, cringing a little at the amount of artificial light.

* * *

Morpheus gave out a small sigh as he surveyed the empty (and cold) half of the bed where Niobe should have been sleeping. It frustrated him when she just disappeared, especially in the middle of the night where he would wake up without fail a short time later. He supposed he hadn't been much better the first time they had been together, but it did get frustrating. Especially when she left for no apparent reason. 

Why does she have to get up in the middle of the night, when were leaving tomorrow morning? I'm defiantly going to have to talk to her about this.

Morpheus shifted in the small bed to lay on his side, his eyelids sliding closed again until the flash of colour caught his eye. The computer monitor was on. Naturally, at this day and age, almost everyone has some form of computers in their private quarters. Higher personnel and people in the fleet tended to have better models and plasma screens, but it was expected that they were to be used for a maximum of 3 hours per day for non work related use, and never to be left on during the night. _Oh shit._

Morpheus slowly slid out of bed and crept closer in his thin socks. The computer was in a special energy saving display mode- essentially off, but showing a pre-typed message. It was the present equivalent of leaving a note on a piece of paper, now that paper was very expensive and hard to get hold of. He just hoped that Lock didn't come bursting in, or he could have one serious fine on his hands. Anybody else, he would be commended for his loyalty to his work.

Morpheus. Had an emergency. Niobe's taken Sapphire and has gained an emergency out of Zion. Zee and I are with them. We've gone to the usual broadcasting location, meet you there when you're ready. Link.

Morpheus slowly lowered himself down on the edge of the small bed, starring at the message, deep in thought.

* * *

Niobe kept both hands on the teens shoulders as they continued to make their way through the ship. Sapphire was shaking again. Niobe wasn't sure it was from nerves or the cold, but she thought it was probably a combination of both. 

As they stepped into the core, they could see the other two fleet members, hanging round the matrix screens. They immediately came forward to help her, and within a few minutes, Sapphire was laying in the jack in chair. Link went back to the Operators chair as Zee strapped the captain to her own chair and slid the needle into her head.

* * *

Quietly slipping through the hall and down the grand stairs at the end of it, Trinity made her way to the large living room. Sitting on one of the sofas for a few minutes in the cold room, she gathered her thoughts as her mind slipped back to the days when her daughter was a little child; and further still to when she was still a member of the Nebuchadnezzar. 

She always liked to sit in a cold room when something was troubling her, that was the way she had always been. When she was a little girl, either waking up from nightmares or troubled sleep, lying in her hot bed used to feel unbearable. She would walk around her small bedroom, the temperature of the room dropping as cool air cascaded in from the open window. On the Neb, she would always take a small walk round the ship, ending in the mess hall with a mug of cold water.

Trinity silently got up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Niobe made no remark as she quickly led Sapphire across the street to the Oracles apartment building. She was astounded by the girls clothing choice of her RSI, as she thought that in the state she was in, she would not have even thought of altering it at all, but she had. Niobe, in her long leather coat and black top was guiding a girl dressed only in a simple light blue night gown, a darker blue silk dressing gown covering her shivering form. 

Passing inside the building, Niobe hurried Sapphire into the lift, watching the blind man with curiosity as his head seemed to track them, a frown growing on his face. Niobe had the distinct impression that he could somehow see them as the lift doors slid shut, and the thought gnarled at her inside the small confined space.

The doors slid open with a resonating clunk as the two woman made their departure, Niobe feeling she had strayed into a dream herself when the well known apartment door opened soundlessly and the Chinese man in the white coat glided out and towards them in slow motion.

Seraph took Sapphire with an arm over her shoulder, and for the first time, Niobe saw something that she had never seen before- his soul. The program had appeared without his customary shades on his face for the first time, and with a glance in the man's eyes, Niobe saw all the worry, anxiety and care she had never believed possible on a simple program. No, in that one glimpse, Niobe knew that the figure standing before her was no ordinary program, he was a man, a living, real person, with a human soul.

All her doubts and worries seemed to disappear as they somehow doubled with her confusion and amazement.

Seraph led Sapphire into the Oracles apartment, Niobe following them, as the man closed the door, and from inside the apartment produced a key and unlocked the door, opening it from the inside.

* * *

Trinity sat on the floor of her kitchen, the cold steel mug of water clasped in her hands as if trying to keep walm. There were no chairs in the kitchen, and whilst the dining room was just opposite, she had the strange need to just sit quietly with her knees slightly bent, her back resting on the cold cupboard door. 

Suddenly, she shot up into a standing position, as if something had startled her. She had no idea what it was or what happened but something was wrong. More wrong. Standing silently, her eyes almost blazing in the dark as she concentrated, she heard the scrape of a key, and a door silently opening. Immediately she tensed, and rushed out of the kitchen as fast as her silent legs could carry her. She slowed to a predatory-like walk as she entered the lower hall, slowing to a halt before the open front door. A haze of blue rushed into her arms, and Trinity comforted the girl, the long flowing black hair lose and draped over the smaller form's back.

Trinity brought her gaze up, and looked into the eyes of the two who brought her daughter home, the faithful human program, and a woman she had not seen for eighteen years. Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed to be an eternity, a silent understanding going between them as the door closed behind them, and three were left alone in silence, only broken by the quiet sound of movement from one.

* * *

End Of Chapter. 

Sorry about the delay of getting this chapter to you. One more, possibly two, but probably one more chapter to go before this story is finished. I have a sequel planned out and ready to write. if you want me to write this, please tell me. I may not be able to update in anything resembling frequently, but I will try my best.Oh, and if you are going to comment about Niobe wearing a black top, just think, would you wear exactly the same thing every time after 18 years?

Oh, and I have re written the summary for 'Some Wounds Nevr Heal'. It now reads: Vicky would gladly give up being tormented and bullied for a new life knowing the 'truth', but could she leave Natalie to fend for herself alone, or even cope with her guilt if she did? My own Trinity backstory.  
Please have a read and tell me what you think, I havent had quite such a good responce with that story. The story number in the address is 2010629, so you can just copy that into the address, with /1/ for the first chapter.


End file.
